Asuka
by hodsey
Summary: podría salvar el mundo si supiera que puede ser salvado?, o dejaría que mi odio me ahogue hasta la muerte?
1. hablame, respira

**Háblame, Respira**

El ruido, las luces, el pánico y el vómito. Luego… ¿todo acaba, o apenas comienza?

-…y entonces, veo esas cosas, esos monstruos blancos levantándose nuevamente. De pronto los veo volando hacia mí. Me golpean. Quieren comerme. Me están mutilando. El dolor es insoportable, quiero que se vaya, quiero matarlos a todos, quiero que se arrepientan por lo que están haciendo, hacerlos pagar, hacerlos sufrir. Quiero llevármelos al infierno a todos…

(Silencio)

Todo ha acabado ya. La oscuridad, el silencio. Lo siguiente que se, es que estoy en esta playa, el agua es roja, la arena esta fría y se siente incómoda. Toda esa humedad, el frio y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla.

Es de noche. El cielo… el cielo tiene esa asquerosa mancha roja atravesándolo, el cielo lleno de estrellas, creo que es la vía láctea la que se ve detrás de esa maldita mancha (creo que es sangre). Y para hacer más pintoresco el cuadro, esta esté idiota sobre mí… llorando.

Si se lo contará a alguien, a cualquier persona, creería que enloquecí, que eso no pasaría, que solo es producto de mi imaginación, que necesito descansar y ese tipo de estupideces que se acostumbran. Como si no fuera posible que algo así llegara a ocurrir… este mundo está completamente loco, lentamente se está yendo a la mierda.

**I**

-Una vez, solo una vez he visto a Shinji en esta situación. Misato ha dicho que ha estado en una habitación similar más veces de las que quisiera reconocer.- (Sonido de un equipo médico) –odio ese sonido, es molesto… no es para tanto... y además esas medicinas y pastillas… en realidad no es para tanto.

Asuka mira por la ventana el frio cielo nocturno, una nube lentamente corta la luna llena como en una película de Buñuel. La imagen hace que se estremezca y todas las imágenes que tiene en su cabeza se abalancen al mismo tiempo.

-¡No fue un sueño, fue real!- exclama en voz baja, como si quisiera contener un grito. -Puedo sentirlo, estoy convencida, fue real… esos evas blancos… la primera… Shinji… maldición, yo no quiero morir… no así… nunca de esa manera… nunca me dejaré matar por alguien como él... nunca…- los pensamientos de Asuka se van fundiendo lentamente mientras el cansancio la vence y se queda dormida casi sin darse cuenta.

Afuera de la habitación, Shinji observa detenidamente la puerta, como si quisiera atravesarla con la mirada.

-debí salir… debí salir y ayudarla. Es lo que ella hubiera esperado de mí. –la mirada de Shinji es severa, como si una especie de culpa interna lo estuviera devorando. –ella habría ido a ayudarme, aun si le hubieran ordenado quedarse en la retaguardia, ¿no es verdad?

Una sombra se aproxima lentamente a través del pasillo, las pisadas son suaves y lentas.

-¿Ikari?- pregunta la voz tímidamente.

Shinji voltea rápidamente.

-¿Asuka se encuentra bien?

-Hikari- piensa Shinji –Si, ella… ella está bien, está descansando en este momento.- contesta secamente

Shinji mantiene la mirada fija en los ojos de Hikari, pero rápidamente la desvía. Ella resiente la actitud de Shinji, quien a pesar de no mirarla y no hacer nada, se mantiene frente a la puerta de la habitación de Asuka.

-Sabes, Touji se encuentra mejor, físicamente quiero decir… a veces lo acompaño al parque a que lance unas canastas, Kensuke también viene…- Hikari observa como Shinji aprieta levemente los puños y su mirada se vuelve más fría. –…hace unos días me pregunto por ti, si no te había visto últimamente… le conté que no habías ido a la escuela y… - Hikari se detiene al observar como Shinji parece más tenso y estresado mientras le habla. -… eh, bueno, creo que mejor vendré a visitar a Asuka en otro momento, cuando se encuentre mejor.

Shinji levanta un poco la mirada en señal de despedida. Hikari lo observa con actitud triste. No dice ni una sola palabra más. Se aleja lentamente por donde vino. Shinji vuelve a mirar la puerta de la habitación 303 por unos minutos y luego también se va.

-tú hubieras hecho lo correcto, ¿no es así, Asuka?

**II**

-Misato…

-¿Que pasa Shin-chan?

-¿fue correcto…? no salí a ayudar a Asuka, quería hacerlo… pero… no lo hice. Realmente quería hacerlo… pero no lo hice, solo no lo hice. Supongo que ella me odiara por eso…

-¿Sabes una cosa Shinji? Creo que… - Shinji no voltea y Misato deja su frase inconclusa.

-Aun si hubiera salido… ¿Qué hubiera podido hacer? Le falle a Touji… ahora a Asuka. ¿Qué clase de persona soy?- La voz de Shinji se hace un poco quebradiza -Se supone que subo al Eva y piloteo para proteger a las personas, para proteger a las personas que me importan… pero… - Shinji deja su frase inconclusa y Misato termina la oración.

-¿crees que no puedes protegerlas, que lastimas a las personas que quieres por pilotear?

Shinji no responde, solo se queda mirando a un lado, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta.

-No tengas miedo a hacer lo que crees que es correcto Shinji… aun cuando parezca que todo está mal, que no encuentras una lógica en todo esto. Ten confianza en ti mismo...

-Suena como si quieras convencerme de seguir siendo el piloto de la unidad 01 Misato…

Nuevamente, el frio silencio se interpone entre ambos. Misato y Shinji continúan el recorrido a casa sin hacer más comentarios.

**III**

Dentro de una habitación vacía. Solo sonido. Video no disponible.

-La lanza se ha perdido. ¿Nuestro plan se ha arruinado?

-No… no se ha perdido, la ha usado sin nuestro permiso

-Yo diría que nos la han robado.

-No hay ningún escenario para el cual no estemos preparados. Sugiero que consideren eso.

El Comandante General mantiene su mirada al frente con sus manos frente a su rostro. Se mantiene atento y concentrado en los comentarios que escucha.

-Esperamos un reporte que incluya una respuesta sobre esta situación.

-El reporte lo tendrán mañana a primera hora… En cuanto a la respuesta sobre la situación…- Gendou hizo una pausa, miró a cada monolito con ojos despreocupados y sentencio. –se hizo lo que tenía que hacerse para exterminar al ángel.

-¿Cómo se atreve…?

-Está bien… esperaremos el reporte a primera hora de mañana… puede retirarse Comandante.

Gendo abandona la habitación seguido por el subcomandante Fuyutsuki sin decir una sola palabra y sin mostrar ninguna señal de ningún tipo.

-No podemos seguir tolerando esto- dijo una voz desde un monolito

-No hay necesidad. La hora prometida está cerca…

**IV**

_-¿Sabes lo que se viene no es así?, El monstruo tiene hambre porque no lo alimentaste… (Sonrisa)_

Asuka escucha voces entre sueños, imágenes que se mezclan y se sobreponen. Al abrir los ojos lentamente ve una silueta que no logra reconocer en primera instancia.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunta con irritación

-Ikari está preocupado por ti. Parece que le afectó mucho que el Comandante no lo dejara salir a ayudarte.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con que estés aquí?

-solo quería ver cómo te encontrabas. Ya me iba de cualquier forma.

Rei se para en el umbral de la puerta y voltea una vez a ver a Asuka antes de irse.

-él ha venido varias veces, pero no se anima a entrar.

-ese idiota… -Asuka desvía la mirada hacia la derecha, y se queda viendo la mesa que esta junto a la cama. Rei deja la habitación. Asuka se levanta y camina hacia la ventana.

-ha venido varias veces… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? La ventana se siente fría, no debe haber pasado mucho tiempo…- Asuka nuevamente vuelve a reflexionar sobre la maraña de imágenes y situaciones tan reales que vivió durante el ataque del que fue víctima. –solo quedan 2 ángeles, y uno de esos 2… es peligroso, es muy peligroso.

La puerta se abre nuevamente y una enfermera entra acompañada de Ritsuko.

-¿Tuviste una buena noche, Asuka?

-Si, como lo puede tener cualquiera en un hospital.

-con esa actitud acabaras siendo como Misato. Dice Ritsuko con un ligero tono de burla.

-Mein Gott.- Asuka mira por el reflejo de la ventana a la doctora y a la enfermera.

-Bueno, solo vine a decirte que hoy serás dada de alta. Misato pasara por ti más tarde.

-eso… está bien.- Asuka no muestra interés en la conversación. –solo 2 ángeles… solo 2 mas…


	2. las cosas que ella dice

**Las cosas que ella dice**

-¿Qué más puedo decir? El sueño terminó, esa es la realidad, John ya lo dijo, incluso antes de que yo naciera. La primera, es decir, Rei Ayanami va a morir. Morirá por salvar a Shinji… me mandarán a mi primero pero no podré hacer nada. Mi sincronización es tan baja que no puedo hacer nada en la batalla. El ángel la infectará y luego tratará de infectar a Shinji. La primera, es decir, Rei Ayanami cree que el ángel busca a Shinji porque está expresando sus propios sentimientos. Cree que quiere ser uno con Shinji.

Ella morirá. Invertirá el campo AT y luego destruirá la unidad 00 con ella en el interior. Shinji se sumirá en una depresión muy profunda, incluso rechazará todo contacto humano… rechazará a Misato. Yo perderé toda mi confianza por no haber podido actuar… ¿podría cambiar esa situación? ¿Lo podré hacer? ¿Evitar que la primera, Rei Ayanami quiero decir, muera? Evitar que muera y así evitar que Shinji se sienta más miserable. Evitar que muera y así recuperar mi confianza y mi habilidad para pilotear mi unidad 02…

**I**

La puerta se abre mecánicamente, luego se cierra de golpe. Shinji observa con una mezcla de cautela y alegría contenida al ver a Asuka avanzar por el corredor.

-Me alegra que estés bien Asuka.- dijo Shinji con sincera alegría.

Asuka miro a su alrededor. Recordó la imagen de Shinji en la unidad 01 gritando, casi al borde de la locura, lo recordó sobre su cuerpo, tratando de asfixiarla en esa fría playa y con esa repugnante mancha roja en el cielo. Luego lo miro y lo saludo con la mirada más extraña que Shinji pudiera recordar de Asuka.

-Espero que ya te encuentres mejor.

-No gracias a ti.- Asuka nota rápidamente como su comentario transforma toda la alegría de Shinji y lo mete en un estado de dócil sumisión. Nuevamente recuerda el sueño/visión que tuvo, o cree haber tenido.

-yo… yo si quise salir a ayudarte, incluso pedí salir… pero no me dejaron. –Shinji baja su mirada y su tono de voz conforme habla.

Los 2 permanecen de pie, uno frente al otro. Asuka nota cierto paralelismo con aquella ocasión en que besó a Shinji. En aquel momento ella se sintió realmente frustrada al ver, o más bien, no ver una respuesta o una reacción de su parte. Shinji se siente intimidado por la mirada de Asuka, que le resulta increíblemente pesada. Las palabras no quieren salir. Están en su cabeza, en su boca y aun así no es capaz de expresar nada. Misato observa la situación un poco más alejada a través del corredor. Sus ojos están sobre Shinji, y se pregunta si será capaz de actuar, de decir las cosas correctas, o al menos no las que asuka necesita escuchar, sino las que él necesita escuchar en su propia voz.

-Te preparé algo para cenar.- dice Shinji tímidamente tratando de romper el muro de silencio que hay en la habitación.

-Eso ya es un comienzo.- Asuka responde de manera indiferente. – Pero para tu mala suerte ya comí en el hospital… aun así, y para que no sientas que tú esfuerzo fue en vano cenaré contigo pequeño Shin-chan.

Incluso Misato se sorprendió de la expresión que utilizó Asuka.

**II**

La fría habitación siempre recuerda a un almacén de las películas de Saw, o incluso a uno de esos documentales de la postguerra en Europa del Este, el color gris y el olor a humedad refuerzan la sensación de ausencia, o de miseria. Pero en esta ocasión es diametralmente opuesto el sentimiento, ya que el departamento de Rei brilla con una luz que llena de vida todo lo que toca. Las cortinas están abiertas y Rei esta recostada en la cornisa de la ventana mirando el cielo, recorriendo con la mirada toda la escena que hay frente a su departamento.

Sus pensamientos giran alrededor de 2 temas: primero Shinji Ikari, y segundo, ¿por qué fue ella a ayudar a la unidad 02 y porque el comandante no dejó que Shinji saliera, si él quería hacerlo?

El primer tema era sencillo. Había desarrollado un sentimiento, una especie de lazo o empatía con Shinji. Era algo para lo cual no tenía palabras, ni ninguna referencia hacia la cual acudir, pero era algo intenso, algo fuerte. El segundo tema aunque no lo pareciera iba ligado al primero. Rei observó la reacción de Shinji al no poder ir a apoyar a la unidad 02 durante la batalla. Para eso tampoco tenía palabras, ni para el sentimiento que estaba desarrollando como resultado de esa situación.

-¿Por qué actuó de esa manera? ¿Tan importante es para él lo que le pueda pasar a ella?- Rei mantiene la mirada fija en la acera de enfrente, viendo pasar a las personas. –Ikari… él también se preocupa por mí… incluso antes de conocer a la segunda niña… él ya se preocupaba por mí.

Alguna vez escuchó en algún lugar que una pequeña persona puede ser fácilmente borrada. La imagen que ella tiene de sí misma, podría ser la de una persona pequeña que podría desaparecer si alguien más decidiera que ella ya no es útil, o que sus objetivos ya se cumplieron.

El sonido de una alarma la saca de sus pensamientos. Al revisar la hora en su celular, Arregla algunas cosas de su departamento, le echa una mirada a su cama y se va, dejando mucha correspondencia en el suelo. Fuera a través de la ventana y sin que Rei lo notara un chico albino pasa caminando frente a su casa y le dirige una sonrisa a la ventana vacía.

**III**

La madrugada se sentía muy fría, la noche aun cubría el cielo, que permanecía despejado desde la destrucción del último ángel que había aparecido. Asuka había tenido un sueño muy corto y constantemente interrumpido. El ver el cielo sin nubes, la ponía nerviosa. La ciudad entera dormía o esperaba a que los primeros rayos del sol iniciaran oficialmente el día, sin embargo, Shinji se había levantado particularmente temprano esa mañana y rápidamente se encerró en la cocina con la intención de preparar un gran desayuno para Asuka. El Ruido despertó primero a Misato y poco tiempo después a Asuka.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Shinji? El sol aún no ha salido.- dice Misato aun con la cara adormecida. Shinji no contesto. Solo hizo un ruido más parecido a un ronroneo que a una palabra.

Al poco tiempo Asuka se dio una vuelta por el comedor y al ver toda la comida servida y a Misato en su silla se dispuso a comer ella también.

-Idiota Shinji, realmente se está esforzando, la cena de anoche estaba realmente buena, y este desayuno también está muy bueno.

-¿Así que finalmente el pequeño Shin-chan logró romper el muro de hielo del corazón de la pequeña Asuka-chan? –dice Misato en tono burlón mientras observa atentamente la cara de Asuka.

-¡Que cosas dices Misato!, es solo que comparada con la comida del hospital hasta la insípida comida de Shinji sabe…

-¿Buena? Interrumpe Misato rápidamente

-…decente iba a decir… y no pongas palabras en mi boca.

-De acuerdo. Solo una cosa nada más…

-¿Y ahora qué Misato? _Dios, es que no tiene algo mejor que hacer_

-Yo no me refería a la comida…- Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron de sorpresa mientras veía a Misato jugar con los cubiertos.

-¿A qué te refieres entonces? Preguntó Asuka con tono de fastidio (marca registrada xp)

-oh, no se…- Misato sonreía maliciosamente

-Dime y no te hagas la que no sabes.- la voz de Asuka se escuchaba un poco más molesta. – ¿A qué te referías?

-Bueno, bueno… ven Pen-Pen. –La mirada de Asuka se hacía cada vez más intensa y agresiva. –Asuka desde que te despertaste no has dejado de ver a Shinji. Y no es solo que lo mires, es como lo miras. (Sonrisa de complicidad)

El ruido del agua cayendo sobre los trastes sucios hacía eco en el comedor y aislaba la conversación del resto de la casa. Asuka relajo su expresión y se sintió un poco perdida en el ambiente. Misato observo este cambio pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, solo se límito a ver como Asuka volvía a mirar nuevamente a Shinji trabajando en la cocina y como su mirada pasaba rápidamente del enfado y la defensiva a una actitud que no había visto mucho, sino es que nunca en ella.

Asuka miraba a Shinji y sus ojos mostraban un claro sufrimiento. Lo veía ahí de pie en la cocina y en su mente lo imaginaba gritando, llorando, lo veía asustado dentro de la unidad 01 casi en el límite de la locura. Lo veía con una pistola en la cabeza y veía como prefería morir en vez de defenderse, actitud que siempre le ha parecido su peor defecto. Luego pasó sus ojos a Misato y también recordó cosas sobre ella, la vio protegiendo a Shinji, la vio luchando por su vida… la vio besando a Shinji, y fue este recuerdo el que la volvió a poner de malas.

-Misato…- dijo Asuka rápidamente. –Dime una cosa, una sencilla cosa…- la voz de Asuka era despreocupada y muy bien medida. Sabía que Misato no se esperaba la pregunta.

-¿Qué es kínder?- la sonrisa de Misato mientras observaba a Shinji hacia que Asuka sintiera un enfermo placer

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Shinji? Y no me refiero a ninguna de esas estupideces escolares.- Asuka se acercó más al centro de la mesa y repitió en un tono más confidencial.-Dime, ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos por Shinji?

Misato sintió una especie de punzada en el pecho, y soltó la cuchara con la que había estado jugando. Trato de encarar a Asuka y se topó con sus ojos azules mirándola penetrantemente, como si la estuviera acorralando. Ese sentimiento es el que Misato mas odiaba de todos, de todas las cosas que pudiera sentir, ese era el peor de todos. Asuka la había atrapado con la guardia baja, y ahora veía en sus ojos que esperaba una respuesta, y que se daría cuenta también si le decía una mentira.

**IV**

El chico albino continúa su recorrido por la ciudad. Se detiene en un parque y observa a otro chico rebotando una pelota frente a una canasta. Lo mira con curiosidad. Después ve venir a una chica con 2 paletas. Sonríe al verlos y se aleja del lugar.

La ciudad luce severamente dañada, los ángeles que han sido derrotados dentro de la misma continúan en el lugar donde cayeron. Muchos edificios parecen ruinas y otros ya son ruinas. Las calles se encuentran en mal estado y la gente (la poca que queda en la ciudad) ya no tiene interés en salir de sus casas. El ambiente general es de temor, en el aire se respira desconfianza. El chico albino parece indiferente a todo lo que le aqueja a la ciudad. El prosigue con su recorrido deteniéndose en los lugares que le parecen interesantes y viendo a las personas que igualmente le parecen interesantes.

De pronto se detiene, y su expresión despreocupada se trasforma en una seriedad sombría. Alza la mirada y, al parecer es el único que puede percibirlo en el aire, la amenaza de tragedia que se acerca por el horizonte. Permanece de pie, siendo ignorado e ignorando lo que pasa a su alrededor. Luego de pensarlo un poco se dirige a uno de los refugios designados para protegerse de los ataques de los ángeles. Ya que el penúltimo ángel se acerca por el oeste.

* * *

Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecer a los comentarios y reviews que recibió mi historia, eso quiere decir que voy bien y me animan a continuar y a desarrollar mejor este relato.

No dejen de opinar y comentar… saludos


	3. conocer gente es facil

**Conocer gente es fácil**

**I**

-El ángel apareció de la nada sobre el valle Oowakudani. Ha estado estático, flotando sobre el lago. La primera va a morir. Va a morir por salvar al idiota Shinji. Si mi sincronización no es alta no podré evitar eso. Y necesito salvar a la primera (que desgracia) para evitar que Shinji se meta en una caja de miseria.

Asuka contempla la unidad 02, la examina como si buscará una falla o un golpe.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Después de mi última salida solo me mandaran como señuelo. Todo para proteger a la unidad 01, es el único Evangelion que realmente les es útil.

Asuka escucha la orden de salir al campo de batalla. Su adrenalina se dispara y una terrible ansiedad se apodera de ella. El miedo se hace patente en sus pasos, temblorosos pero decididos. Misato da las instrucciones, mostrando una evidente preocupación por el hecho de mandar Asuka a pesar de su reciente bajo desempeño. Shinji permanece en la retaguardia en espera de instrucciones.

_-Esta vez… no importa nada, saldré y ayudaré a las 2. No me importa lo que me digan.-_

Shinji, y todo el centro de mando escucha la batalla que se lleva a cabo en la superficie cuando Misato da la orden final de mandar a la unidad 02 a combatir. En su interior Asuka trata de permanecer tranquila, pero la angustia, el miedo y la ansiedad la hacen temblar toda.

-_Rei II… Rei III…_espero que no nos vayamos al diablo juntas.

El eva 02 llega a la superficie. Después de recibir instrucciones y liberarlo hace un pequeño movimiento y después nada. El eva 02 no reacciona.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- grita Misato a su alrededor.

-La sincronización fluctúa entre 2 límites muy amplios.- dice Maya sin despegar la vista del monitor.

-No puede ser…- dice Misato volteando a ver rápidamente a Maya.

En la pantalla principal todos observan como el ángel está invadiendo a la unidad 00, mientras Asuka hace un último y desesperado intento por actuar.

-Regresen a la unidad 02 y saquen de su cuarentena a la unidad 01.- Dice Gendo con voz autoritaria, pero apenas termina la orden cuando la unidad 02 sale al campo de batalla.

-Asuka…- dice Misato con preocupación en su rostro.

-Envíen a la unidad 01 al campo de batalla como apoyo a ambas unidades.- repite Gendo agregando instrucciones de cómo proceder una vez las tres unidades se encuentren juntas.

Asuka escucha las nuevas instrucciones y no puede evitar sentir celos.

-ese hijo de puta… lo manda a proteger a su niña maravilla… no le daré ese placer.

Ignorando las instrucciones Asuka se lanza al ataque mientras la unidad 01 va hacia la superficie.

-esperen un poco más… Asuka, Rei.- dice Shinji con desesperación.

Lo único que ve Shinji al llegar a la superficie es un destello blanco, seguido del sonido ensordecedor de una explosión.

**II**

_-Háblame… respira… respira en el aire, no tengas miedo que te importe…_

-El sonido de las luces… la respiración de alguien más… ¿Quién…?

Asuka se encuentra nuevamente en una fría y blanca habitación de hospital. Tuvo la sensación de que alguien se encontraba a su lado, pero no había nadie. Su respiración es a veces débil y en otras ocasiones profunda.

-realmente odio este lugar, ser héroe es una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.- dice mientras cierra los ojos nuevamente.

-odio estas máquinas… (Sonido de sondas y medidores)

**III**

-Rei presenta lesiones menores… y me refiero a menores si tomamos en cuenta que estuvo en medio de una explosión.- dice Ritsuko a Gendo, que le da la espalda y mira a través de un cristal a un grupo de doctores que trabajan sobre una mesa de cirugía. Gendo acaricia el frio cristal mientras escucha hablar a la doctora, quien percibe el gesto y muestra malestar. –fue muy conveniente que la unidad 02 lograra escapar de esa explosión…

-Rei…- es todo lo que dice Gendo, dejando la habitación y a Ritsuko a solas.

En otra sección de las instalaciones de Nerv Shinji permanece sentado y con la mirada al suelo al lado de Misato.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora Misato? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo ayudar a nadie?

-Shinji, deberías estar agradecido. Las 2 están vivas, y se encuentran estables…

-¡Eso no es suficiente Misato!- interrumpe Shinji con enojo. –no es suficiente, nunca lo es… esto no debería pasar. ¿A que vine en primer lugar, sino era para ser piloto de la unidad 01?

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo. –Misato abraza a Shinji con un brazo, lo acerca hacia ella, y deposita su cabeza sobre la de él. En esta postura recuerda la pregunta que le hizo Asuka esa misma mañana y reflexiona sobre la respuesta. Pasa el otro brazo sobre Shinji, abrazándolo con ambos brazos. -Shinji… no seas tan duro contigo mismo…- dice Misato mientras con una mano acaricia el cabello de Shinji.

**IV**

Rei abre lentamente los ojos y se encuentra en un lugar que rápidamente reconoce como familiar aunque no sea un lugar nada acogedor. Los recuerdos vienen poco a poco, como en una película casera. Fragmentos cortados y sobrepuestos. Sonidos de voces lejanas. Siente su respiración apretada por la cantidad de vendas en la que está envuelta. La unidad 02, el ángel, todo se mezcla en su cabeza. Voltea hacia un lado y ve una serie de pastillas y un vaso, junto al vaso unos lentes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?... la segunda…- dice casi como un susurro –ella fue la que me saco de ese lugar… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Lentamente se reincorpora, observa nuevamente el vaso y las pastillas. Bajo los lentes un sobre con instrucciones. Piensa durante unos momentos, observa sus manos, mira a su alrededor la habitación. Se parece a su departamento, pero no lo es, le falta algo muy importante para que pudiera ser su departamento.

Rei toma las pastillas y deja de lado los lentes y el sobre sin siquiera leerlo. Abandona tranquilamente la habitación.

**V**

-Esta ciudad no aguantará más cosas como estas.

-…- Gendo observa el lugar de la explosión y los restos inútiles de la unidad 00.

-Tendremos que redibujar el mapa… otra vez. Los geógrafos no pueden quejarse de que no tienen trabajo.- Fuyutsuki voltea a ver al comandante general de Nerv. –solo queda un ángel… y después…

-el ángel ya se encuentra en la ciudad… los viejos de Seele son más estúpidos de lo que pensé si creen que pasará inadvertido.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso y tranquilo. Antes de entrar en las instalaciones de Nerv, cerca del límite de la explosión de la unidad 00, a la orilla del lago resultante, Gendo observa en la distancia a Shinji hablando con un chico albino desconocido. Los observa unos minutos, lo cual llama la atención del subcomandante.

-ya es la hora…

**VI**

El sol comienza a ocultarse, y en su lugar una luna mala empieza a ascender sobre las ruinas de lo que hace menos de un año fue una gran ciudad fortaleza. Shinji se encuentra contemplando el ocaso, lanzando piedras al agua. Su mirada es triste, pareciera que es el único sentimiento que puede expresar, sin embargo podría ser peor, en otras circunstancias siempre puede ser peor.

-Ese sentimiento mágico no puede desaparecer…

Shinji no voltea, continua lanzando piedras. -¿Cuál mágico sentimiento?

-El mágico sentimiento de no tener a donde ir, de sentirse perdido y sin embargo saber que cualquier camino puede ser el correcto.- el chico albino voltea a ver a Shinji y le sonríe. -¿sabes quién dijo eso?

-No tengo idea.- dice Shinji un poco avergonzado por no saber la respuesta.

-hace mucho tiempo, cuando todo parecía ir bien en el mundo existió un grupo de música… sabes, creo que la música es el más grande logro de los seres humanos. Es lo único que realmente vale la pena salvar de la humanidad…

Shinji se siente perplejo ante la conversación. El chico albino lo observa en su rostro y continúa.

-como te decía, este grupo de música fue muy popular tal vez el mejor grupo de todos los tiempos. Se llamaban The Beatles…

-Nunca escuche de ellos.

-no me extraña, eso fue hace muchos años, parece que fue hace una vida…_._

_-El mágico sentimiento de sentirse perdido… de no tener donde ir-_ piensa Shinji mientras contempla los últimos rayos del sol.

El chico albino se acerca a Shinji y lanza una piedra al agua. –me llamo Kaworu Nagisa, ¿y tú?


	4. sobre el delgado hielo

**Sobre el delgado hielo**

-Recuerdo que mamá siempre decía que éramos personas fuertes, y que debía ser la mejor de todas…

El último ángel. Ha hecho contacto con Shinji. Pero esta vez, él no está solo, no está devastado por la muerte de la primera… logré salvar a la niña modelo. De alguna forma siento que lo estoy logrando… ¿lo estoy haciendo bien… mamá? Ese chico no usará mi unidad 02, pasará un tiempo antes de que este reparada totalmente… la unidad 00 ya no existe. Tengo que deshacerme de la unidad 01… y del último ángel.

**I**

El sentimiento de claustrofobia parece haber desaparecido totalmente. La mayoría de las personas en el cuartel general de Nerv parecen hacer recuperado la calma, ha pasado una semana desde la desaparición del penúltimo ángel y tanto Asuka como Rei ya se encuentran en condiciones de dejar las habitaciones del hospital.

En la habitación de casilleros, Asuka se encuentra recogiendo sus cosas. Observa la ropa que llevaba hace una semana y trata de recordar todo lo que pasó esa semana anterior. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Asuka voltea a medias y alcanza a distinguir la presencia de Rei. Ambas permanecen en silencio, Rei observando a Asuka y Asuka terminando de guardar sus cosas. La presencia de Rei empieza a incomodarla ya que solo permanece de pie observándola. Siente esa mirada pesada en su espalda y eso no le gusta. Cuando termina de guardar su ropa y sus artículos, y se dispone a salir es encarada por Rei, que aún mantiene su silencio y su mirada sobre Asuka.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta Asuka a manera de reclamo

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Asuka observa el vendaje de Rei. La que envuelve su brazo y la que cubre parte de su rostro.

-Ikari dijo que tus posibilidades de mover el eva eran muy pocas, y que aun así, saliste. Desobedeciste la orden de esperar a la unidad 01.- Rei mantiene sus ojos fijos en Asuka, sin expresar ninguna emoción.

_-ese idiota… siempre hablando de más_. No creerás que lo hice por ir a ayudarte niña modelo, solo… - Asuka se piensa bien su respuesta –tenía que demostrar que no estaba acabada… no iba a esperar a que el invencible Shinji tuviera ganas de ir a salvarnos, y tú tampoco deberías estar siempre esperando esa posibilidad.

Asuka recorre el cuerpo de Rei con la mirada. Recuerda su rostro gigante partido por la mitad en la orilla del mar, su cuerpo ascendiendo desde las instalaciones de Nerv, rodeada de los eva en serie, esos evas blancos que van a matarla. Ve a Rei a los ojos y siente un miedo intenso, muy en el interior de su corazón. Casi puede escuchar como Shinji grita de terror al ver esos mismos ojos, a cientos de kilómetros de la superficie, y como Rei aparece frente a todas las personas antes de que mueran, convertidas en un líquido parecido al de la cabina del eva.

-Ikari también dice que me salvaste cuando la unidad 00 explotó.- Rei muestra en su cara una expresión que Asuka nunca había visto en ella. –Gracias.- las palabras, aun dichas en voz baja sonaron en toda la habitación. Asuka no supo que contestar, y para cuando pensó en algo que decir Rei ya se había marchado.

_-Realmente ha cambiado desde el día en que la conocí, tal vez debido a la influencia de ese idiota_

Asuka observa la hora en su reloj y se apresura también a dejar la habitación, pero al salir se topa con el chico albino, el último ángel. Se queda casi impactada al verlo ahí de pie, con una sonrisa amistosa y vestido con ropa casual. La maleta que trae en su mano cae al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo. El chico continua observándola de forma curiosa, y de cierta manera, parecida a como Rei la había observado minutos antes.

_-es él… el último ángel está aquí, frente a mí.- _Asuka no puede ocultar su temor y su asombro. El chico lentamente recoge la maleta de Asuka y se la entrega con un gesto amistoso. Asuka extiende lentamente la mano para sostener su maleta. Sus manos se tocan levemente y ella siente un toque cálido y amable. Poco a poco su temor inicial parece disiparse, y en su lugar, empieza a crecer un sentimiento de calma y confort.

-hola. –dice el chico albino con una gran sonrisa.

-ho… hola. –dice Asuka aun un poco sorprendida, pero más tranquila.

-¿Tú eres la piloto de la unidad 02, no es así?

-Si.- Asuka se sonrojó un poco debido a la pregunta.

-Eres increíble, por lo que había escuchado de ti, pensé que no serías tan buena, pero al ver los videos del último combate… bueno, ya lo dije, eres increíble.

El chico albino sonríe una vez más a Asuka y se aleja. Asuka aun sumida en su asombro solo pudo hacer unos ruidos con la boca simulando una despedida.

-por cierto…- dijo el chico albino volteando a ver a Asuka repentinamente- me llamo Kaworu, Kaworu Nagisa

-Nagisa.- dijo Asuka en voz baja mientras veía al chico marcharse.

**II**

-Kaworu Nagisa, eh.- dijo Misato mientras conducía rumbo a casa en compañía de Asuka. -parece que ese chico es muy agradable, Shinji también dijo haberlo conocido y haberle resultado simpático. _Sin embargo no hay nada sobre él…no hay padres, ni lugar de nacimiento, no se sabe dónde había estado ni de dónde viene. _Oh, espero que Shinji prepare una buena cena como la última vez que estuviste hospitalizada Asuka… eso sería genial.

Asuka voltea a ver a Misato con desprecio, y luego vuelve su mirada hacia el camino, sus pensamientos se concentran en Kaworu Nagisa, el chico albino. Debería decir que él es un ángel, pero no tiene pruebas, considera prudente esperar a ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas. Sin embargo el recuerdo de haberlo conocido vuelve siempre a su mente. Las sensaciones que experimento cuando tocó su mano. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, con nadie, ni siquiera con Kaji, a quien le profesaba un amor casi enfermizo. Ella sabía quién era ese chico albino, sabía lo que representaba, y aun así se sintió cómoda con él, se sintió vulnerable en su presencia. Se sintió en paz consigo misma y en cierta medida tímida.

-Misato… ¿Qué te dijo Shinji de ese chico?- pregunta Asuka simulando una actitud despreocupada.

-No mucho, solo que había conocido al quinto niño, que era algo extraño pero simpático y…

-¿y qué más?- pregunto Asuka mostrando un pequeño interés

-Shinji dijo que el chico hablaba mucho de un viejo grupo de música, ya era un grupo viejo cuando yo nací… me dio curiosidad eso… no creí que ese chico supiera de esas cosas.

-Sí, la gente siempre guarda sorpresas…

**III**

-Ese chico se ha estado paseando por todo el cuartel general, tal vez sea un espía.- dice el subcomandante Fuyutsuki mientras observa a través de la ventana el bosque frente al cuartel general de Nerv.

-Por el momento no conviene hacer ningún movimiento que indique que sabemos de su naturaleza. Seele esperará el momento adecuado para utilizarlo, pero nosotros nos adelantaremos y lo utilizaremos para nuestra conveniencia. –Gendo observa un tablero de ajedrez. –Alfil a H3.

-Aun así, no es conveniente que ande libre, serie prudente ponerle vigilancia…- EL subcomandante se acerca al tablero de ajedrez y observa detenidamente. –Reina toma peón en A6

-Ponerle vigilancia solo alertaría a los viejos, además es más útil de esta forma… Alfil toma peón en G2

-Torre a E1.- dice Fuyutsuki mientras se sienta frente a Gendo

Gendo observa el rostro de Fuyutsuki y luego baja su mirada al tablero. –no hay nada en todo el cuartel que le sirva al comité, o a los viejos de Seele… si el chico se convierte en una amenaza, será para Seele no para nosotros. Reina a F3… creo que este juego está decidido.

Fuyutsuki estudia el tablero durante unos minutos, luego observa al comandante general, le sonríe, se levanta de la mesa y vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

**IV**

En una casa casi oscura, solo iluminada por la luz de una luna débilmente oculta por nubes Shinji escucha música hasta casi quedarse dormido, Misato duerme casi desnuda sobre muchas cajas de comida instantánea y Asuka contempla el cielo nocturno. Sus pensamientos viajan al pasado, al presente y al futuro. Viajan al momento en que Shinji mata al último ángel y luego desea su propia muerte, al momento que no ocurrió cuando salvó a Rei Ayanami de su inútil sacrificio. Sus recuerdos se detienen en el momento en que su madre se suicida. La voz de la conciencia le habla, y los consejos no son buenos, sin embargo nadie dijo que hacer lo correcto fuera fácil, ni que las cosas correctas fueran buenas para todos en el mundo. La decisión se balancea sobre su cabeza. Tiene miedo, no solo por lo que podría pasar si falla, sino por lo que puede ocurrir si tiene éxito. En este momento, en este mundo nunca se ha sentido más sola. Sus ojos se humedecen un poco, se seca las lágrimas antes de que salgan. Mira la puerta y mentalmente hace el recorrido hasta la habitación de Shinji, se lo imagina dormido, tapado hasta la cabeza, tal vez envuelto y en posición fetal.

-No puedo hacerlo sola… esto no… pensé que sería más fácil… no lo es.

Asuka avanza a través del oscuro corredor hasta la habitación de Shinji, entra silenciosamente y lo contempla, con sus audífonos puestos, justo como la última vez.

-Idiota Shinji.- dice en voz baja y se acuesta a su lado. El movimiento de la cama hace que Shinji reaccione a la presencia de Asuka.

-Asuka… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice Shinji un poco temeroso. Asuka odia ese tono en su voz.

-solo quiero hablar, ¿está bien?

-¿sobre qué?

Asuka piensa en contarle a Shinji todo lo que ella cree, de lo que ella está convencida va a pasar. Pero no sabe cómo. Piensa en el momento en el que Shinji la abandonará, en el momento en que se masturbará sobre ella. No necesita eso. Ni que Shinji la abandone en una situación como esa.

-Nada importante.- Asuka abraza a Shinji y se pega a su espalda. El sentimiento hace que Shinji se sobresalte un poco pero Asuka lo controla apretándose más contra él. –podemos quedarnos así, solo por esta vez, sin palabras, sin ofensas… solo el sonido de tu corazón y del mío.

Shinji abre la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero lentamente abandona la idea. Sus ojos se cierran y se concentra en la respiración de Asuka sobre su cuello, y en su brazo rodeando su cuerpo. Asuka no piensa en nada concreto durante ese momento. A los pocos minutos ambos se duermen abrazados.

* * *

pues bien, a partir de este capitulo las cosas son un poco diferentes... si los personajes por un momento no corresponden al perfil mostrado en la serie, es por es un fic... tienden a cambiar segun las exigencias del nuevo guion.

como detalle, si a alguien le interesa un poco, el juego de ajedrez de gendo y fuyutsuki es identico al de la pelicula odisea del espacio (un pequeño guiño a una gran influencia)

como siempre, gracias por los reviews y comentarios.. saludos


	5. las cosas que hacemos

**Las cosas que hacemos**

-Los evas en serie caen, carentes de vida. La cabeza gigante de la primera niña (con su sonrisa burlona) también cae del cielo, y en su caída va dejando esa asquerosa mancha de sangre. Shinji está a un lado de mí. Hay cruces cerca de donde estamos… él comienza a estrangularme. Solo escucho el sonido del mar, no sé dónde estamos, pero él quiere matarme…

**I**

_-él realmente quiere matarme… incluso en sus pensamientos intenta asfixiarme…_

Asuka despierta de pronto al recordar donde encontraba. Sus ojos tardan en adaptarse a la luz. Shinji continua durmiendo, casi exactamente en la misma posición en la que se encontraba la noche anterior. Lentamente Asuka sale de la cama y se va hacia su habitación, donde se encierra. Minutos después sale simulando recién despertarse. Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de ir a la escuela… hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en eso, y cree que probablemente la escuela a la que iba ya ni siquiera exista.

Después de revisar la cocina y comer algo, silenciosamente busca entre los papeles de Misato una información. Después de unos minutos encuentra lo que buscaba, entonces regresa a su habitación donde nuevamente se encierra.

**II**

En otro lado de la ciudad Rei Ayanami hace varias horas que esta despierta. En su mente, repasa la escena con Asuka. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que le dijera gracias por algo. Desde el momento en que conoció a Shinji, sistemáticamente había empezado a desarrollar un cambio en su personalidad, incluso reforzado por la llegada de la segunda niña. Observa su cuerpo semidesnudo en el espejo del baño y repasa las heridas en su cuerpo. A pesar de haber estado en incontables accidentes no tiene ni una cicatriz en todo su cuerpo, ni una sola marca que pueda conectarla con algún evento en su pasado.

De pronto ella misma se siente como una muñeca, sin identidad y sin presencia. Se siente fuera del mundo que ha estado avanzando hasta ese momento, el mundo en el que Shinji Ikari y Asuka Langley existen y han formado lazos. Rei de alguna manera ha sentido en más de una ocasión una especie de lazo con Shinji, una sensación diferente a la que siente por el comandante general. Pero nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que ese lazo, esa unión que siente con Shinji pudiera extenderse más allá, hacia las personas con las que él también ha formado lazos y sentimientos.

-Yo tengo esos lazos con el mundo.- le dice a su reflejo. Durante la invasión del ángel, antes de que ser salvada por Asuka, sintió realmente tener esos lazos, o al menos querer formarlos.

El sonido de su teléfono la saca de sus pensamientos, pero Rei lo ignora. Sin embargo el teléfono insiste en seguir sonando hasta que Rei lo contesta.

-número desconocido.

-hola…- La expresión de Rei es de sorpresa al escuchar la voz que le habla, pero no pasa de una sorpresa ligera.

-hola. –dice Rei

-¿podríamos vernos para hablar?

-¿sobre qué quieres hablar?

-no es nada importante, pero es algo serio, sería mejor en persona.

Rei lo piensa un poco –está bien… ¿dónde y cuándo?... está bien, ahí estaré.

Rei vuelve al baño y continúa mirándose en el espejo, pensando en su lugar en el mundo. Piensa que después de todo, tal vez si ha hecho lazos más allá de Shinji Ikari.

**III**

-no hay nada que puedas hacer que no se pueda hacer, puedas cantar que no se pueda cantar, nada que puedas decir, pero puedes aprender a jugar el juego, es fácil… amor, amor, amor…

-¿estas cantando algo de The Beatles, verdad?

-sí, ¿Cómo supiste?

-mi papá… su papá, es decir mi abuelo, le regaló a mi papa algunos discos de música que él solía escuchar, y mi papa siempre los ponía cuando yo era niña.

Maya observa como Kaworu se interesa en su conversación, lo que hace que ella se sonroje un poco y se anime a seguir hablando. En un corredor cercano de ahí, Ritsuko observa la conversación, mientras busca un cigarrillo en la bolsa de su bata.

-espiar a la gente es un mal hábito doctora. –dice una voz a su espalda.

-y veo que compartimos el mismo problema, Mayor.

Misato se acerca a la esquina para ver la conversación entre Kaworu y Maya.

-¿Qué puede decirme del misterioso quinto niño?- dice Misato sin apartar la mirada.

-Que es misterioso… dice Ritsuko con aire de sabelotodo. La respuesta incomoda a Misato. –es más misterioso que Rei, sin embargo es altamente sociable… y parece que le agrada a todo el mundo.

-Él ya ha hablado con Asuka y con Shinji… ambos me dijeron algo parecido, ¿Será un espía enviado por Seele?

-Tal vez sea el último ángel.- dice Ritsuko mientras deja el lugar.

Maya se despide de Kaworu y ambos se separan. Misato continua observando al chico albino, el cual se detiene de pronto y saluda hacia atrás. Misato rápidamente se oculta en la profundad del pasillo donde se encuentra, pensando si la habría visto, cosa que considera poco probable.

_-el último ángel… no puede ser…_

**IV**

Kaworu observa a lo lejos a Rei Ayanami y decide seguirla, ya que es la única piloto con la que no ha hablado. Se apresura a alcanzarla hasta tomarla de la mano para llamar su atención. Rei voltea extrañada al sentir el contacto de su mano sobre su brazo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- dice secamente.

Kaworu observa detenidamente a Rei, su expresión cambia. Ya no tiene la agradable sonrisa que ha mostrado a todas las personas que ha conocido.

-solo quería saludarte, sin embargo, al verte… me parece que nos hemos visto en algún otro lugar.

Rei observa la mano de Kaworu sosteniendo su brazo. –a mí no me pareces conocido, no recuerdo haberte visto antes. –Kaworu suelta el brazo de Rei y la mira a los ojos. Ambos se miran como si se estuvieran analizando.

-tú, tienes un sentimiento que no quieres que nadie sepa no es así.- dice finalmente Kaworu, rompiendo el extraño silencio. Rei no contesta. –puedo verlo en tus ojos, no sabes exactamente que es, pero es algo que quieres mantener muy cerca de ti.

-¿Era eso todo lo que me querías decir?- Rei hace un ademan con intención de retirarse.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rei Ayanami.- Rei se aleja dejando a Kaworu solo.

**V**

-¿Por qué tan serio?

Kaworu voltea sorprendido, y al ver a Shinji regresa su habitual sonrisa. –Ikari, ¿Cómo has estado?

Shinji le responde con una sonrisa. –Bien, ¿Qué haces aquí solo en este pasillo?

-supongo que me perdí. Ikari, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Shinji se extraña un poco pero afirma con la cabeza

-¿Conoces a ese chico, el que piloteaba la unidad 03… el que está en silla de ruedas?

La expresión de Shinji se ensombrece, agacha un poco la mirada y contesta débilmente. Kaworu reacciona a la actitud de Shinji.

-Disculpa si dije algo que no debía-

-No es eso… es… es complicado. Él, él es… era creo mi mejor amigo…-

-¿Tú le hiciste eso?

-¡No fui yo…!- exclama Shinji de manera agresiva. Kaworu lo observa y le toma el brazo para tratar de calmarlo. -… fue mi padre, fue ese… ese sistema.- Shinji experimenta una calma total de pronto.

-Está bien, no importa, solo tenía curiosidad de saber que había pasado, el ya no es un piloto… ¿verdad? Kaworu suelta a Shinji. -¿crees que podrías presentármelo?

Shinji sostiene la mirada sorprendida en Kaworu.

**VI**

El sonido de un balón de básquetbol hace juego con un día que se acaba, una tarde roja y posiblemente una noche casi oscura casi azul. Touji va cada 2 o 3 días al parque y hace unas canastas, acompañado de Hikari y en algunas ocasiones de Kensuke.

Cerca de ahí, Asuka observa como Touji y Hikari platican. De pronto Hikari se va rápidamente, como si tuviera prisa por ir a hacer algo y quisiera regresar lo más rápido posible. Asuka aprovecha este momento para acercarse. Lentamente y midiendo sus pasos se pone detrás de Touji, que se encuentra en su silla de ruedas.

-¿Qué quieres Soryuh?- dice Touji reconociendo la sombra en el suelo.

-Hablar

-¿Sobre qué? –Touji se siente incómodo ante el hecho de que Asuka está detrás de él.

-es peligroso asomarse al interior, ¿sabías?

-es más peligroso amar a la persona equivocada… y todo el mundo lo hace al menos una vez en la vida. –Touji lanza otra vez el balón, el cual encesta nuevamente. -¿acaso viniste a hablar de cine?

-No.

-Hikari no tardará mucho tiempo, si hay algo que quieras decir dilo ahora.- La voz de Touji es seca y sin inflexiones. Su mirada se mantiene en la canasta.

-¿Cómo te has sentido después de tu accidente con la unidad 03?

-He estado peor.

Asuka mira la espalda de Touji, lo revisa mentalmente por enfrente, trata de imaginar cómo se ve su rostro en ese momento.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo duró?

-Me han dicho que solo unos minutos, tal vez una media hora supongo.- Touji lanza el balón y encesta. El balón regresa a él y continua rebotándolo.

-¿Viste algo interesante durante tú, como podría decirlo, infección… no, invasión?

-No lo recuerdo.- La voz de Touji es cortante, pero no le afecta en nada a Asuka. El balón golpeando la cancha es el único sonido que se escucha alrededor, ni siquiera los pájaros cantan. Asuka observa el balón subir y bajar. El silencio empieza a parecer cómodo para ambos.

-¿Sabes que va a pasar no es así?- dice Asuka en el mismo tono seco que emplea Touji. –Lo sabes, por eso no te has ido de este lugar, no importa en donde estés, no hay lugar donde puedas escapar.

Touji deja de rebotar el balón. Mira hacia arriba con aire de nostalgia. Piensa en el día en que conoció a Shinji. Lo golpeo. Piensa en el día en que conoció a Asuka. Piensa en Hikari, en Kensuke, en su hermana que tal vez no tuvo tanta suerte como él y aún continúa en el hospital. Las lágrimas salen lentas, pocas y muy pequeñas. Se secan antes de caer de su cara.

-Quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida con Hikari… ella… ella me ha ayudado tanto, y… y yo siento algo por ella…- dice Touji, ahora con voz afligida. Asuka trata nuevamente de hacerse una imagen mental de su rostro mientras habla.

-Suzuhara…- dice Asuka en tono agresivo -eh, quiero decir Touji… -corrige cambiando su voz a una menos dura. -¿crees que todo eso puede ser evitado?, ¿crees que hay manera de evitar eso que va a suceder?- al decir eso, Asuka revive las imágenes de los evas blancos cayendo sobre ella como buitres sobre la carroña. Le provoca un sentimiento de nausea.

-No lo sé… ni siquiera sé si realmente va a pasar eso. Todo parece tan irreal, tan imposible…

-Pero no lo es.- dice Asuka de manera cortante. -Y te diré una cosa más Suzuhara… si puede ser evitado… yo haré que eso no suceda. –La voz de Asuka se siente con la misma confianza y determinación que el día que se conocieron. Touji sonríe y voltea un poco para ver a Asuka.

-¿podrías pasarme mi balón por favor?- Asuka mira a los ojos a Touji y ve un brillo de confianza, la confianza de otra persona hacia ella. Lentamente camina hasta el balón de Touji y se lo da en las manos. –

Asuka se aleja del lugar dejando a Touji solo con su balón. –Esto fue una total pérdida de tiempo.- Escondida detrás de un árbol Hikari observó gran parte de la conversación. Cuando Asuka dejó la cancha ella se acercó rápidamente hacia Touji.

* * *

bueno, no se si este capitulo sea popular, pero a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, sobre todo porque es un punto de inflexión en la historia

como siempre, agradezco sus comentarios y criticas... saludos


	6. adiós cielo azul el segundo peor día

**Adiós cielo azul (el segundo peor de todos los días)**

**I**

-Sabes quién soy verdad.- La mirada de Touji, fija e intensa no dejaba lugar a dudas. –Lo sé por la forma en que me miras.

Un poco más retirado, Shinji solo observa la conversación pero no alcanza a escuchar nada de ella. El hecho de que Kaworu quisiera conocer a Touji se le hacía extraño. El mismo no había hecho muchos esfuerzos por verlo. Ahora se siente culpable por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo y por haber sido otra persona la que lo llevará a visitarlo.

-Tú eres…-Kaworu sonreía mientras observaba a Touji. –tú eres Travis… el último ángel

-Así es, veo que estas muy bien informado.- La sonrisa de Kaworu empezaba a molestar a Touji.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Preguntó Touji agresivamente, no le gustaba nada la presencia de Kaworu

-Solo conocerte…- Kaworu inspeccionaba a Touji. Shinji cada vez se sentía más intrigado por lo que pudieran estar hablando. Tenía intenciones de acercarse, pero Kaworu le había dicho que quería hablar a solas con el chico de la silla de ruedas, que fue como llamó a Touji.-… la chica pelirroja… ¿ella vino a verte no es así?

Touji desvió la mirada hacia Shinji que estaba atento a la conversación. No dijo nada.

-¿Por qué vino a verte?, ¿Qué quería saber?- Touji sabía que no podía mentir. El chico albino se daría cuenta sin lugar a dudas.

-Me preguntó sobre mi accidente…

**II**

La noche ya había caído. El día había sido largo. Kaworu y Touji conversaban, Shinji observaba a lo lejos. En su casa, Misato cenaba con Asuka.

-Has cambiado Asuka.- dijo Misato mientras observaba comer a Asuka.

Asuka alzó levemente la mirada. Al ver la sonrisa juguetona de Misato volvió a bajarla.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se nota en el ambiente.-

Los intentos de Misato por iniciar una conversación parecen no tener resultados. Asuka mira constantemente el reloj.

**-**_Me pregunto dónde estará el idiota de Shinji_

-Me pregunto dónde estará Shinji, no es usual en el estar tanto tiempo en la calle, y de noche.

-No sé, tal vez haya vuelto a huir.- dice Asuka. Misato mira extrañamente a Asuka pero no responde el comentario. –como sea, yo también ocupo salir, necesito hacer unas cosas.

-Oh, será que ambos planean una cita secreta de la cual no me he enterado.- la sonrisa maliciosa de Misato es ignorada por Asuka.

-Piensa lo que quieras Misato.- dice Asuka mientras abandona la mesa y se alista para salir.

En la soledad de su casa, Misato se toma un tiempo para meditar sobre la información que le dejó Kaji y sobre el misterioso quinto niño. 2 evangelion y 4 pilotos. Un solo ángel. 2 evangelion y 3 pilotos. Un piloto y un ángel.

**III**

Shinji observa la hora y empieza a preocuparse por llegar tarde a casa. Ve como Touji y Kaworu continúan hablando y decide que es hora de que cada uno se vaya a su casa.

-Te importa si acompaño a Touji a su casa. –dice Kaworu mientras empuja la silla de ruedas.

Shinji duda un momento sobre la petición de Kaworu.

-Está bien Shinji, no hay problema… nos veremos después.- dice Touji con una voz tranquilizadora. Shinji asiente con la cabeza y se aleja lentamente del lugar. Antes de doblar por una esquina voltea y saluda a los 2. Ambos le contestan el saludo.

Kaworu empuja la silla de ruedas sin hacer ningún comentario. Touji empieza a sentir cierto temor de su acompañante conforme avanzan, mientras escucha los grillos, el sonido de las ramas de los árboles y las largas sombras proyectadas en el suelo a causa de las altas farolas. Kaworu empieza a cantar.

-La vida es fácil con los ojos cerrados, no lo crees.

Touji no responde ni da ninguna muestra de estar de acuerdo con la idea de Kaworu.

-Yo sé que lo crees.- dice kaworu mientras continua cantando. –el problema aquí es que no encuentro una razón para esto… vine a este lugar con una idea, y me encuentro con que lo que se me había informado no corresponde con la realidad. Las personas, son misteriosas, son curiosas, tienen muchas cosas buenas, pero también se hacen mucho daño, ¿Por qué entonces siempre tienen ese afán de estar juntas, aun cuando la mayor parte del tiempo se lastiman unas a otras?

-Es mejor afrontar la vida con otras personas, no siempre es fácil, pero es mejor que estar siempre solo… solo tienes que ver a los pilotos de los evangelion para hacerte una idea.

-Sí, lo entiendo. Como en esa película de Michael Douglas… al final él toma la mano de su esposa.

Touji no dice nada respecto al comentario.

-¿Sabes qué pasaría si un ángel tiene contacto con Adam, verdad?

-Ocurriría el tercer impacto… es lo que nos han dicho desde que recuerdo.

Kaworu se detiene de pronto y su voz cambia de alegre a seria. -en tu voz me doy cuenta que hay algo más que sabes que no quieres decir.

-Tú ya debes que es.- dice Touji mientras se aferra la silla de rueda.

-Se necesita además la voluntad de querer iniciar eso que llamas tercer impacto, bonito nombre de hecho…- Kaworu observa a lo lejos entre los árboles y continua avanzando, subiendo por un camino que lleva hasta un kiosco.

**IV**

Rei lleva más tiempo del necesario de pie, sola en la oscuridad contemplando las nubes en el cielo. Cerca, por un camino entre los arboles la figura de Asuka empieza a hacerse visible.

_-Gott, ¿no tiene otra ropa que no sea la de la escuela?_

Asuka y Rei permanecen de pie una frente a la otra. Rei parece perpleja ante la petición de Asuka de encontrarse con ella en ese lugar a esa hora específica. A pesar de que ella misma nunca se ha considerado rara, la opinión que tiene de la segunda niña si encaja con esa palabra. Las 2 se observan como si estuvieran esperando la señal para batirse en duelo. Asuka mira a su alrededor, de pronto se da cuenta de que están totalmente solas en medio de un parque poco transitado, y que ya es muy noche.

-¿De qué quieres hablar segunda? –el viento empieza a soplar con relativa fuerza.

-Tú me salvaste una vez… y yo te salve la última vez… supongo que estamos a mano.

-¿Eso era todo lo que querías decirme?- Rei se gira en señal de retirada pero es frenada por Asuka. Rei ve como la mano de Asuka le aprieta su brazo.

-Hay algo más...- Asuka mira a los ojos rojos de Rei y nuevamente las imágenes que tiene sobre ella ascendiendo hasta el espacio y su cuerpo cayendo en partes vienen a su mente.- ¿has hablado con el quinto niño?

Rei parece confundida por la pregunta. Mueve la cabeza en tono afirmativo. Asuka le cuenta a Rei parte de las cosas que vio durante el ataque psicológico que sufrió obviando los detalles del tercer impacto en los que ella estuviera involucrada. Le cuenta como se supone ella moriría en esa explosión y como Shinji iba a matar al último ángel y luego caería en una especie de autismo. Rei escucha seria y atenta el monólogo de Asuka.

En otro lado del mismo parque, Kaworu concentra su mirada hacia los árboles. Touji parece confundido, y empieza también a impacientarse y preocuparse por la hora y el momento de regresar a casa.

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto eh?- pregunta Asuka. Rei no responde. -Necesitamos deshacernos de ese chico… incluso ahora, en este momento estamos en peligro, él podría iniciar el tercer impacto.

-No, él no podría.- dice Rei en su tono de voz seco y sin inflexiones.

Asuka no dice nada sobre el comentario de Rei. La mira atenta.

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.- Rei se da la vuelta para regresar por donde llego, pero Asuka se lanza violentamente sobre ella.

**V**

-Chico, de pronto me sentí como el tonto en la colina… tú sabes, viendo al mundo girar.- dice Kaworu volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa y su tono de voz amistoso.

Touji presiente algo en el aire, intenta girarse para ver a que se refiera Kaworu, pero lo detiene una fuerte sacudida. De pronto ve como todo empieza a abalanzarse sobre él. En realidad es él quien se abalanza sobre todo. Kaworu empuja la silla de ruedas de Touji por las escaleras que se encontraban aun lado del kiosco. Touji cae de la silla y continua cayendo escaleras abajo, golpeándose múltiples veces en la cabeza y el cuello. Kaworu observa detenidamente el recorrido de Touji y las manchas de sangre que va dejando a su paso. Touji no puede enfocarse en nada, cada vuelta y cada golpe lo debilitan más. El último sonido que escucha es de su cabeza contra el cemento. Después pierde la conciencia y su caída se acelera notablemente. Al llegar hasta el fondo su cuerpo luce severamente dañado y sus extremidades parecen las de un títere viejo y abandonado.

Kaworu baja lentamente las escaleras silbando la melodía de blackbird hasta llegar hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Touji, su boca tiene sangre y saliva, ha perdido varios dientes y tiene un ojo reventado. Su cuello esta obscenamente invertido, en una posición que produciría nauseas. Kaworu lo patea suavemente para comprobar que realmente está muerto. Luego se aleja tranquilamente.

-toma estas alas rotas y aprende a volar.- canta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**VI**

Asuka y Rei se encuentran mientras tanto, sin saberlo, cerca del cuerpo sin vida de Touji luchando por su propia vida. Rei trata de gritar y de quitarse de encima a Asuka que parece haber enloquecido. Asuka agarra a Rei del cuello y empieza apretar con fuerza, como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza. Esa cabeza que ve en cada pesadilla que tiene y que tanto odia.

Rei trata de golpear a Asuka en la cara, le jala el cabello e intenta rasguñarla pero nada parece funcionar. Asuka la tomó desprevenida, además de que no consideraba que la segunda niña fuera tan fuerte físicamente.

-¡Grita que no estás aquí!, quiero oírte gritar que esto no está pasando, que solo es un mal sueño… ¿Acaso sabes qué es eso, acaso puedes soñar?

-De… de… déjame…- dice Rei débilmente.

-Crees que no es culpa tuya, eh… también es culpa tuya que casi muera… es culpa tuya todo lo que podría haber pasado.- Asuka empieza a golpear la cabeza de Rei contra el suelo.

-¿Poc qué hazszzes… hhhhhajesss estttto?

Asuka presiona con más fuerza el cuello de Rei, a quien las fuerzas lentamente abandonan. -¡NO TE ESCUCHO! Quiero escucharte decir que esto no está pasando, que solo es un mal sueño.- Asuka siente bajo sus manos algo que se rompe, un sentimiento asqueroso y repulsivo, sin embargo aprieta con más fuerza el cuello de Rei que ya no opone resistencia.

Poco a poco deja de imprimir esa fuerza en sus manos. Retrocede a medida que suelta a Rei Ayanami, ahora sin vida.

-Has visto tantas veces la muerte de cerca. Te he observado desde hace tiempo y nunca vi una ni una señal de vida en tu cara. Pero ahora me pareces casi hermosa… solo casi. ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a observar el cielo azul? ¿Le dijiste adiós?– Asuka luce inexpresiva, casi ausente y al borde de la desconexión –Dime una cosa, ¿Acaso sabías que este día sería el último de tu miserable vida? Eh, muñeca, niña modelo. –Asuka observa el cuerpo sin vida de Rei Ayanami. Lo observa con obsesión.

Pocos minutos después Asuka arroja el cuerpo sin vida de Rei Ayanami a un pequeño arroyo que atraviesa el camino a través de los arboles por donde llego. Contempla el rostro pálido y sin expresiones de Rei.

-No hay mucha diferencia entre si estas viva o muerta, muñeca…

Asuka se lava en el mismo arroyo, el sabor a sangre la estimula suavemente y se aleja rápida y silenciosamente.

Minutos después aparece Kaworu. Igualmente contempla en cuerpo sin vida de Rei Ayanami, aun con sus ojos abiertos. Le pasa una mano para cerrárselos.

-en realidad no entiendo a las personas.- dice mientras mira atentamente el cuerpo de Rei y le acaricia el vientre.


	7. el primero de todos los pasos

**El primero de todos los pasos**

_-Alguna vez, en todo este tiempo, dejaste de correr y te hiciste esta pregunta: ¿y si solo hubiera sido un sueño?... o te preguntaste, ¿y si solo fue imaginación mía? Te has puesto a pensar: ¿evas en serie, conspiraciones, la primera como un gigante blanco que se come todas las almas? No sabes lo estúpido que se escucha cuando ya llevas la mitad del camino recorrido. Sé que al principio parece una buena idea, como todas las ideas, pero, ¿y ahora?, ¿Qué es lo que parece?_

_¿Tercer impacto?, ¿Realmente crees en una tontería como esa?_

_Las decisiones siempre han sido un problema para ti, ¿no le decías a Shinji algo como eso?... lo que necesitas es a alguien fuerte que te guíe… como yo. Esa mentira también era recurrente en ti._

**I**

-El sonido urbano es como un placebo, te entume la mente, te debilita el cerebro y te hace sentir mejor, te hace escapar de la soledad.- dice una persona que observa por la ventana a un grupo de niños jugando.

-me prometiste que estarías siempre conmigo- dice Asuka mientras se le quiebra la voz. Su cabello luce opaco y sin brillo. Sus ojos tienen una triste y desgastada mirada.

-y aquí sigo, ¿no es así?

-tengo mucha sed- dice Asuka mientras se estira y arrastra lentamente bajando de la cama. Sus movimientos son erráticos y su respiración pesada y dificultosa.

La habitación parece no haber sido limpiada en mucho tiempo. El sol entra perezosamente por una ventana. El olor a sexo inunda el ambiente, Asuka luce desorientada. Arrastra los pies mientras trata de reincorporarse y sus dedos se atoran en la ropa interior que está en el suelo. Se mira en el espejo y retrocede casi al instante al ver su rostro, cansado, sus ojos rojos e hinchados. Aun así, vuelve a ver a través del espejo

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- dice la persona que permanece junto a la ventana

Asuka examina sus ojos y su boca, el sabor pastoso de la falta de líquidos es incómodo. –Aún tengo sed- Se acerca a la ventana pero se detiene a medio camino y se vuelve a acostar en la cama.

-Creo que debería dejar este lugar.- dice la persona en la ventana.

-Vuelve a mí, abrázame y dime que me quieres… porque todos mis amigos se han ido, todo en lo que creía no existe… y tengo miedo… mucho miedo de haberme equivocado.- Asuka empieza a llorar poco a poco, su llanto es apagado con leves espasmos entrecortados por la respiración. Sus manos lucen tan frágiles y su cuerpo tan delgado. Su mirada no soporta su propio peso. –por favor, abrázame y no me dejes nunca… apriétame con fuerza, porque soy débil, y tengo miedo de perderme y nunca ser encontrada, abrázame y no me dejes escapar…

**II**

Asuka despierta de pronto en la sala del departamento de Misato. Observa el reloj del pasillo. 4.00 am. No recuerda la hora a la que regresó. Recorre lentamente el pasillo observando en las habitaciones. Shinji está dormido, igualmente Misato. Al llegar a la puerta del baño, se mira en el espejo y ve que tiene marcas y arañazos en la cara. Contempla su rostro y recuerda el sueño que acaba de tener.

-¿podría estar equivocada?- Se levanta la camisa y ve que tiene golpes en el cuerpo. –No, no puedo estar equivocada. –dice mientras recuerda el sentimiento del cuello de Rei rompiéndose bajo sus manos. Se desviste completamente. Observa su cuerpo durante unos minutos y se prepara un baño.

**III**

-Tu comportamiento fue imprudente- dice una voz en una habitación oscura.

Kaworu observa los 12 monolitos con la leyenda solo audio. Sus ojos se pasean serios de un lado a otro mientras juega con una máscara de conejo.

-desde que llegaste a la ciudad solo te has estado paseando. No toleraremos más retrasos ni fallas en nuestra agenda. La hora prometida está muy cerca, no podemos que seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

-el propósito de haberte mandado era la de controlar una situación que se nos está saliendo de las manos. No podemos permitir más imprevistos.

-confiamos plenamente en ti y en tus capacidades. Así que no nos decepciones.

Kaworu se levanta de su silla y se dirige tranquilamente a la puerta. Bajo el umbral y antes de salir se detiene y escucha.

-esperamos resultados… Travis- dice el monolito marcado con el número 01

_-Los tendrán caballeros-_ piensa Kaworu mientras abandona la habitación oscura.

Misato observa a Kaworu abandonar la sala de juntas para el comité. Le concede una cierta ventaja antes de empezar a seguirlo. De pronto una extraña sensación se apodera de ella, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo y no hubiera ninguna razón para seguir dudando, ninguna razón para seguir vigilando al quinto niño. El sentimiento es débil pero constante. Misato trata de sacudirse esa idea y se concentra en seguirle el paso a Kaworu Nagisa, quien parece de pronto haberse perdido de vista.

-Mayor…- dice una voz familiar a sus espaldas –…tenemos que hablar.

Misato voltea después de perder de vista al quinto niño.

**III**

-_Touji está muerto. Rei está muerta. El último ángel anda por ahí, y mi unidad 02 está por fin lista y reparada. Shinji no supondrá un problema. Aunque suene cruel, la muerte de Touji lo tendrá ocupado._- piensa Asuka recostada en su cama. –_Shinji no ha hecho una fuerte amistad con el ángel, y aun si encontraran el cuerpo de Rei, no es lo mismo morir salvando su vida que morir víctima de un accidente…_- una sonrisa asoma en su rostro -_… un triste accidente._

_-¿entonces no tienes miedo de que todo sea una mentira?_

Asuka se levanta rápidamente de la cama al escuchar la misma voz que en su sueño. De pronto encuentra se encuentra en aquella extraña habitación sucia, que inmediatamente reconoce como la suya. La ansiedad empieza lentamente a escalar por su pecho y el sudor frio empieza a descender por su cuello.

Lentamente se acerca a la ventana, igual que en su sueño, en donde no pudo avanzar y al asomarse ve a Kaworu, quien le sonríe desde la calle. Asuka lo observa durante unos minutos. Finalmente decide ir al encuentro de Travis.

**IV**

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunta Kaworu con su habitual sonrisa

Asuka se mantiene distante y observa la sonrisa de Kaworu, esforzándose por no contestar.

-¿No tienes miedo de que te descubran, por ejemplo el tercer niño?

Asuka mantiene su silencio.

-Las palabras fluyen como una lluvia en una taza de papel, y aun así tú…

-¿tú por qué lo hiciste?- interrumpe Asuka con voz tímida, el mismo tono de voz que uso cuando conoció a Kaworu.

Kaworu observa a los ojos a Asuka, quien se siente perdida en esa mirada. Se siente distraída y transportada -¿A qué te refieres?

Asuka no responde. Baja su mirada y contempla como su mano está tocando la mano de Kaworu. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano Asuka se concentra en no dejar que la presencia de Kaworu la distraiga.

-quiero… quiero preguntarte… -Asuka rememora todas las imágenes del tercer impacto. A Rei, a Shinji, la muerte de Misato, su propia muerte. Todas esas escenas. Su despertar en la playa. Su trágico destino a manos de Shinji…-¿Qué es el plan de complementación humana?

Kaworu suelta la mano de Asuka y su mirada cambia, perdiendo un poco de su habitual encanto.

* * *

este capitulo la verdad fue muy difícil de escribir, después del anterior (quien lo diría) sentí que quede atrapado en un callejón sin salida... lo bueno que la historia sigue su curso

una vez mas.. agradezco los reviews y opiniones, y espero que la historia se les siga haciendo interesantes

out...


	8. líneas de perfección absoluta

**Líneas de perfección absoluta**

-Shinji ha permanecido encerrado en su habitación desde que supo de la muerte de Touji. Está haciendo exactamente lo que no quería que hiciera, maldito estúpido… sin embargo creo que es mejor de esta manera. Misato ha andado muy misteriosa desde hace unos días… tal vez sospeche de lo que le sucedió a la primera… eso ya no importa…

La ansiedad crece como un flujo en el vacío.

**I**

-en más de una manera… esto no está haciendo ningún bien.- dice Misato frente a la puerta de Shinji sin recibir ninguna respuesta desde el interior.

En la puerta de al lado Asuka observa los inútiles esfuerzos de Misato por hacer reaccionar a Shinji. Pareciera que desde que comenzó esta pesadilla, extrañamente las cosas parecían estar mejorando para todos. Asuka llegó a pensar que en realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto, estaba salvando el mundo, y en un nivel más personal, se estaba salvando a si misma de ese destino miserable propio de un cuento de Lovecraft. Ahora contempla a Misato llamando a la puerta y hablando, intentando de alguna manera sacar a Shinji de ese encierro al que se ha sometido y reconsidera la situación.

-_ese idiota… debe sentirse realmente mal. Se siente culpable por la muerte de Touji._

-Shinji… por favor, no es culpa tuya, no podías saber que Touji iba a resbalar por esas escaleras.

Dentro de la habitación Shinji no escucha nada, no entiende de razones. En su versión de la historia, se siente tan culpable como si el mismo hubiera empujado a Touji por esas escaleras. La mirada de Hikari y Kensuke lo atormentan y lo acosan. Fuera de su habitación, Asuka se ha unido a Misato frente a la puerta. Acaricia suavemente la cerradura, observa el adorno.

-_Cuarto del encantador Shinji._ Shinji no va a salir Misato, será mejor que lo asimiles… ese idiota se siente culpable. Nunca se interesó en ver a Suzuhara después de que casi lo mata, ahora se siente mal por no haberlo hecho… y sabes en que es bueno.- Misato observa impotente a Asuka, tratando de buscar un poco de comprensión en sus ojos. –simplemente huirá, se encerrara en su pequeño mundo de miseria hasta que alguien…-

Asuka se detiene a media frase. Lentamente observa hacia el pasillo donde está el comedor. La mesa donde beso a Shinji por primera vez, la mesa donde Shinji intentará matarla. Recuerda fragmentos de esa conversación en su memoria. Se pregunta si realmente sucedió, si Shinji tiene ese concepto de ella.

-…solo… solo necesita tiempo Misato, deja que lo supere solo.

-Tienes razón Asuka, tal vez lo que necesita es un poco más de tiempo.- dice finalmente Misato, abandonando el pasillo y dejando a Asuka frente a la puerta de Shinji.

-Ese idiota.- dice Asuka en voz baja. -solo complica las cosas comportándose de esta manera.

Asuka se encierra en su habitación mientras Misato la observa detenidamente desde el fondo del corredor.

**II**

El día transcurre sin alarmas y sin sorpresas. Kaworu observa la ciudad desde un mirador en las afueras. Durante los días que ha pasado recorriéndola su percepción de las personas ha cambiado. El chico albino comienza su caminata nuevamente por una ciudad devastada por una lucha que ninguno de los combatientes comprende. A lo lejos observa como yacen los angeles previamente derrotados, observa el lugar de la explosión de la unidad 00 donde casi mueren Rei y Asuka.

Su recorrido lo lleva hasta la orilla del lago formado por esa explosión. Un poco más retirado observa una silueta que lanza piedras al agua.

-aquí fue donde nos conocimos, ¿no es así?

Shinji voltea rápidamente al escuchar la voz y se lanza sobre Kaworu que se sorprende del ataque y no logra esquivarlo. Ambos caen al suelo y ruedan durante unos minutos, hasta que Shinji deja de forcejear. Su respiración es agitada y tensa, su mirada está llena de odio.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- dice Kaworu mientras se reincorpora

Shinji lo observa dispuesto a agredirlo nuevamente pero se contiene. Piensa en hablar pero igualmente reprime todo sentimiento de rencor. Poco a poco su odio parece que empieza a desaparecer. Kaworu lo observa a los ojos.

-Tú… tú… mataste a Touji.- dice finalmente Shinji en voz baja y frágil

-No. Yo no lo mate. El resbalo por las escaleras…- Kaworu se acerca a Shinji en actitud fraternal. Shinji rehúye el contacto pero Kaworu lo toma por el brazo. –confía en mí. Fue un accidente.- Su voz es tranquila y llena de sentimiento. Shinji se siente como en una especie de ensoñación. El odio que sentía ha desaparecido totalmente.

-Yo no lo mate.- repite Kaworu al tiempo que suelta el brazo de Shinji.

-¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

Kaworu contempla el sol que se empieza a ocultar por el horizonte. Las palabras empiezan a sobrar. Nuevamente toma el brazo de Shinji y lo mira a los ojos.

-Parece como si necesitaras un amigo, alguien que escuche y te comprenda.

Shinji se relaja un poco. –En casa… Misato y Asuka… no las entiendo, ellas… ellas no comprenden como me siento… sobre todo Misato, cree que sabe, pero no tiene idea.

-ese es un sentimiento común en las personas.- dice Kaworu –se sienten aisladas en el mundo, aun cuando estén rodeados de sus semejantes, creen que son los únicos con problemas. Piden ayuda, la piden a gritos. Pero cuando esa ayuda llega la desprecian. No quieren que cualquier mano los ayude, quieren la mano… quieren la ayuda de alguien en específico. No lo entiendo realmente. Se supone que todas las personas son iguales.

-No todas las personas son iguales…- Kaworu se sorprende al escuchar la respuesta de Shinji –los lazos que se forman con las personas las hace diferentes a todas.

-Tú y yo… ¿tenemos esos lazos de los que hablas?- Shinji observa a Kaworu fijamente, luego desvía su mirada hacia el sol que ya casi se ha ocultado en su totalidad, haciendo que las estrellas empiecen a hacerse visibles en el cielo nocturno.

**III**

Asuka contempla su unidad 02.

-Muttie… ahora sé que estas aquí, que siempre me has estado cuidando… necesito que cuides a tu hija una vez más… haré que estés orgullosa de mí.- dice Asuka suavemente –necesitaré toda mi fuerza, todos mis deseos de vivir. Ningún hijo de puta se meterá en mi camino y si alguno se interpone… -Asuka recuerda con risa maliciosa el triste final de la JSSDF y es hasta ese punto donde detiene su recuerdo.

Ritsuko observa a Asuka. Enciende un cigarrillo y se concentra en la segunda elegida. Misato la acompaña.

-ella debe sospechar algo, no es estúpida y lo sabes bien.

-Su comportamiento es extraño, desde ese ataque psicológico su personalidad cambio… no mucho pero hablando de Asuka… es un cambio sorprendente.

-¿crees que aun pueda sincronizar con su unidad?

-es muy probable… las últimas pruebas fueron satisfactorias.

-y sobre el chico… Kaworu Nagisa… ¿alguna novedad?

Ritsuko busca otro cigarrillo en su bata y lo enciende. –Nada aun, aun no se le ha asignado una unidad… sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo qué?

-Le hicimos pruebas en los módulos de las unidades 01 y 02 y en ambas su sincronización fue muy alta.- Misato observa a la unidad 02. –Presumiblemente, ese chico Nagisa puede sincronizar con cualquier evangelion al que se suba.

**IV**

-Cada noche tengo el extraño sentimiento de que volví a sobrevivir otro día… y al despertar al día siguiente me pregunto cada mañana si lograré sobrevivir otro día más.

-Ustedes son extraños… dime Ikari, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Misato nos dijo a Asuka y a mí que esta noche deberíamos pasarla en el cuartel…

-No me refiero a eso… quiero decir, ¿Por qué estás aquí… conmigo, en este lugar?- Dice Kaworu mientras sigue con la mirada las aspas del abanico del techo de la habitación.

Shinji guarda silencio. El silencio no parece incomodar a Kaworu, que lo toma como una señal de que está pensando su respuesta. Shinji observa la habitación asignada a Kaworu, ve en las paredes posters de grupos musicales, uno en especial le llama la atención, en el aparecen 4 caras sonriendo y sobre las caras un título que dice Let It Be.

_-¿Por qué estoy aquí con él? No lo sé- _Kaworu se acerca lentamente hasta donde esta acostado Shinji. Su respiración es tan suave que apenas puede ser escuchada. Shinji no hace nada, solo se queda mirando hacia las paredes de la habitación. Kaworu le pasa una mano sobre su cabello, le acaricia levemente el rostro. Sus ideas empiezan a parecerle confusas. Shinji se gira quedando frente a Kaworu. -Yo… yo no sé porque estoy aquí. No sé porque estoy en este lugar, en este momento contigo…

-Se siente raro… es extraño…- Kaworu se levanta y se pasea por la habitación. Shinji lo ve caminar de un lado a otro. Finalmente Kaworu vuelve a acostarse. Sus pensamientos se centran en la conversación que tuvo con Asuka la noche anterior y en las preguntas que le hizo.

_-Esa chica pelirroja… ella sabe algo, o tiene algo… _Ikari…

-Puedes decirme Shinji.

-Shinji… esa chica pelirroja es extraña. ¿No lo crees? –Shinji se sorprende del comentario de Kaworu.

-Es… es complicada… - Shinji voltea hacia otro lado, como si se sintiera decepcionado de escuchar hablar sobre Asuka.

-Tú sientes algo por ella… -Nuevamente Shinji se sorprende de la conversación de Kaworu. Su expresión se transforma en una mueca de fracaso y de desesperanza. -¿crees que ella no siente lo mismo por ti, verdad?

-No es eso… como te dije, es complicado.

Kaworu contempla a Shinji -al final... el amor que recibes el igual al amor que das, Shinji, no olvides eso nunca. –la sonrisa de Kaworu es correspondida por una igual de parte de Shinji.

**V**

Encerrada en su habitación Asuka se da vueltas en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Ve en el reloj de su celular que ya pasa de la medianoche, lo que hace que se estrese más. Cierra los ojos con fuerza tratando de opacar las imágenes en su cabeza, apagar los sonidos que escucha y aislar el sentimiento extraño y confuso provocado por el quinto niño, el chico albino.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué me siento tan extraña y confundida en su presencia? Shinji lo mata y cae en una especie de catatonia, ¿acaso él…? -Las ideas de Asuka son interrumpidas por el llamado a su puerta. Pesadamente y fingiendo somnolencia Asuka abre la puerta de su habitación. Su sorpresa es total cuando descubre que Kaworu es quien ha ido a verla.

_-¿Pero qué hace aquí?_

Kaworu observa a Asuka, quien lleva un ligero camisón blanco casi transparente y muy corto a través del cual se alcanza a percibir claramente su ropa interior. Su mirada vacila entre Kaworu y el pasillo. De pronto siente la urgente necesidad de que rápidamente entre en su habitación antes de ser visto por cualquier persona.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dice Kaworu sin su habitual sonrisa

Asuka lo observa, como si estuviera a la espera de alguna señal. –Si… claro, pasa…- dice con voz entrecortada y tímida. El mismo tipo de voz que suele usar cada vez que ve a Kaworu.


	9. vuelve a dormir

**Vuelve a dormir**

**I**

-Esperamos respuestas…

-y resultados, comandante… no olvide por sobre todo, los resultados.

El comandante general de Nerv observa nuevamente a cada monolito, cada número en la pantalla y casa leyenda de solo audio. Su rostro parcialmente cubierto por sus manos denota su arrogancia, el control sobre la situación en la cual se encuentra, pero sobre todo pone de manifiesto que no le teme a ninguna amenaza que pudiera recibir.

-el proyecto avanza según lo programado. No hay necesidad de preocuparse.

-siempre hay necesidad de preocuparse…

-sobre todo cuando algo tan delicado está en juego

Gendo luce inmune a los comentarios. –les garantizo…- dice en una voz baja y medida -… que el plan de complementación humana desarrollado por Seele es la máxima prioridad de la agencia Nerv.

-Puede retirarse.- Gendo se levanta y abandona la habitación oscura con un aire de superioridad que pone de mal humor a los 12 monolitos que representan a Seele.

-Debemos deshacernos de este hombre. Supone un problema para nuestros objetivos.

-Las funciones del comandante han dejado de ser necesarias desde el momento en que empezó a usar a Nerv como su caja de juguetes personal.

Los monolitos deliberan sobre el destino del comandante general y sobre el cumplimiento de las metas trazadas por Seele por medio de su plan de complementación humana.

-¿Por qué Nagisa no ha hecho ningún movimiento aun, que lo retrasa?

-¿Será que el también planee traicionarnos?

-Travis no se atreverá a traicionarnos.- la voz proviene del monolito marcado con el número 01 y hace que las demás voces callen. –su vida está en nuestras manos, su misión es nuestra misión. Travis nos llevará hacia el paraíso.

**II**

-Tuve este sueño…estaba dormida en un escritorio, con ropa de dormir y una infinidad de monstruos me rodeaban… esperan a que duerma para acosarme. Se pasean sobre mi cabeza…

-... (Silencio).

-Los sueños de la razón producen monstruos…- dice Asuka refiriéndose a su sueño. Kaworu está acostado boca arriba mirando el techo de la habitación de Asuka. -…cuando los hombres no escuchan el grito de la razón, todo se vuelve una visión, se llena de monstruos…

Asuka se encuentra acostada al lado de Kaworu, dándole la espalda. Kaworu le acaricia una mano y juega con sus dedos. El silencio es cómodo, tranquilo y totalmente diferente al acostumbrado vacío que se forma entre Asuka y las personas que la rodean. La presencia de Kaworu en su habitación, en medio de la noche le resulta desconcertante.

_-No ha dicho nada desde que llegó… ¿Por qué vino aquí? _¿Por qué viniste?- pregunta Asuka, dudando obtener una respuesta.

-Shinji…- dice Kaworu al tiempo que suelta la mano de Asuka. –…cuando estoy con él siento algo, algo extraño, se siente frio y liviano, algo sin peso.- Asuka se sorprende de la respuesta de Kaworu. –cuando te veo a ti… el sentimiento cambia. Puedo verlo en tu rostro, en tus expresiones. Me gusta más el sentimiento… por alguna razón, me gusta más estar cerca de ti.

Asuka se levanta de la cama y avanza hasta la ventana, donde observa las áreas verdes del cuartel. Pareciera como si ambos se estuvieran ignorando, o tratando de restarle importancia a la situación. Asuka voltea a ver a Kaworu, quien la observa detenidamente mientras dibuja su característica sonrisa, la cual hace dudar a Asuka sobre las intenciones de la visita.

-_¿Por qué dice esas cosas?_

Kaworu se levanta y avanza hacia a Asuka sin dejar de verla ningún momento. Asuka trata de retroceder o hacerse a un lado torpemente. Kaworu anticipa las intenciones de Asuka y empiece a seguirla por la habitación, como si estuvieran bailando. Finalmente Asuka queda atrapada entre la cama y Kaworu.

-_¿Por qué dijo eso?-_ piensa Asuka.

-Parecía que necesitaras escuchar parecido.- dice Kaworu mientras se acerca más a Asuka, quien de pronto siente la vista nublada y todo le pareciera estar sucediendo en cámara lenta.

**III**

Ritsuko Akagi se ha preguntado más de una vez cuantas veces tendrá que estar en una situación similar. Su mirada va de la pantalla de su computadora, hacia la figura del comandante, luego hacia unos documentos sobre su escritorio y finalmente hacia el comandante.

-No es sano mezclar el trabajo con el placer.- dice mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

Gendo no responde.

-_esto ya no tiene nada de placer… solo es trabajo.- _piensa Ritsuko, mientras apaga su cigarrillo casi sin haberlo probado.

-El tiempo está corriendo. No debemos detenernos en pequeños detalles de apreciación.

-Seele sospechará…

-Seele no sospechará nada.- interrumpe cortantemente Gendo. –no tendrán tiempo, y para cuando se den cuenta de algo, todas las cartas estarán a nuestro favor.

Ritsuko se levanta de su silla, avanza coquetamente hacia la cama donde se encuentra el comandante, mientras se quita su bata de doctora quedando completamente desnuda. Se acerca a Gendo y lo besa en los labios. Gendo ignora el beso. Su mirada parece perdida en el vacío.

-_definitivamente, esto ya no tiene nada de placer…-_piensa Ritsuko mientras toma su lugar en la cama.

**IV**

En una habitación débilmente iluminada

-¿Por qué mi corazón se siente de esta manera?

El sonido pesado de una respiración se empareja al sonido del latido de un corazón. El ambiente es agradabale. Los demás sonidos son agradables.

-¿Por qué mi corazón se siente tan vacío?

El olor es agradable, el calor y la temperatura son agradables. La existencia de un mundo mejor, aun cuando nunca se ha estado en él, es agradable solo por saber que existe.

-¿Por qué mi corazón siente estas cosas?

_-Las personas son como las piezas del tetris… las personas están incompletas por naturaleza, por eso buscan entre las demás personas quien pueda complementarlas_

-¿Por qué mi corazón llora?

-_creías que no encontrarías nunca esa pieza que te faltaba._

_-_¿Por qué tengo miedo de que esto no sea verdad, que solo sea un sueño?

_-…_

_

* * *

_bueno... otro día, otro dolar... quiero antes que nada aprovechar estas para agradecer los comentarios y las palabras de motivación, y seguir alentándolos a comentar y a opinar, ya que son esos mismos comentarios los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo

saludos y nos vemos luego


	10. porque construyes tu hogar en mi corazón

**Porque construyes tu hogar en mi corazón.**

-¿Lo de anoche fue solo un sueño, o fue real? Esa sensación es extraña, pero no es nueva, solo es extraña. El último ángel… Kaworu, no ha hecho nada, y a nadie parece importarle. ¿Realmente es el ángel?

(Un momento en que la concentración se rompe)

¿Y si no lo es? Si solo fuera una persona, un chico común y corriente, justo como yo… entonces… ¿Quién es el último ángel? ¿Podría mirar hacia atrás, ver mis pasos y mis acciones y reconocer mis errores? ¿Podría… reconocer mis errores?

Si él no es él ángel… ¿este sentimiento es genuino?, ¿es mío?

**I**

El día llega lenta y perezosamente, dando la sensación de una noche más larga de lo normal. A través de los fríos y blancos pasillos del cuartel general la melodía de un piano es cortada por el rápido caminar de Asuka. Su rostro luce cansado y sus ojos parecen estar más cerrados que abiertos. Observa su reloj y se impacienta por no poder ir más rápido sin tener que correr. Finalmente llega a la puerta de un ascensor, donde se pone a esperar.

-¿te importa si te acompaño?- dice Misato mientras sonríe

-es un país libre… supongo…

-gracias, y si… es un país libre…- El comentario de Misato no provoca ninguna reacción en Asuka

-y dime Asuka… ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

Asuka pone cara de enfado. -¿Por qué la pregunta? Dice al momento que trata de reprimir un bostezo

-Tienes cara de que no dormiste bien…

El tiempo empieza a hacerse largo e incómodo para ambas. La escena es finalmente interrumpida por el sonido del ascensor. Al abrirse las puertas, Asuka se siente como en cámara lenta, o como si estuviera avanzando pesadamente bajo el agua, se siente casi de piedra. Sus manos tiemblan débilmente y titubea al momento de entrar.

-Hola Rei, ¿Cómo estás? Hacía tiempo que no te veía.- dice Misato.

-Hola Mayor, me encuentro bien.

-Me alegro.

Asuka hace un enorme esfuerzo por ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Rei Ayanami frente a ella. Trata de no verla, pero no lo logra, la observa, la analiza, busca algo, sin saber realmente que. Trata de ver disimuladamente su cuello, sin embargo no encuentra ninguna señal, ni ningún detalle que le dé razones para temer algo, ni para que la tranquilice.

-¿Ocurre algo segunda?- dice Rei sin voltear a ver a Asuka

-No… no ocurre nada.- dice Asuka tratando de mostrar molestia por tener que hablar con Rei

-Entonces deja de observarme… no me gusta la forma en que me miras.- dice Rei en su clásico acento neutro, sin inflexiones.

Asuka siente el agresivo impulso de contestarle algo a Rei, pero recuerda la presencia de Misato, quien observa todo con cautela y decide callar.

El sonido del ascensor en movimiento es el único que se puede apreciar en el interior, el aire se siente pesado y denso, Misato se siente como juez en una partida de ajedrez, o en un duelo de miradas. Luego de algunos minutos, que a Asuka le parecieron horas, la puerta se abre y Rei abandona el ascensor.

-Adiós Mayor- es todo lo que dice al momento de que se cierra la puerta.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? parece que viste un fantasma. Dice Misato a modo de queja

Asuka no contesta. Misato la observa y no agrega nada más. Su recorrido prosigue en silencio.

**II**

Shinji y Kaworu caminan por otro corredor con dirección al cuarto de mando.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- pregunta Shinji tratando de no mostrar real interés

-Fui a la habitación de Asuka.- Shinji se queda viendo intensamente a Kaworu, quien lo encara con la mirada. -¿Ocurre algo, Shinji? –dice al ver que Shinji no le quita los ojos de encima.

-no… no ocurre nada, solo me sorprende que hayas ido a ver a Asuka anoche…- La voz de Shinji delata su incomodidad por la respuesta obtenida.

-¿Algo te preocupa Shinji?- pregunta Kaworu como si la pregunta no fuera importante. Shinji intenta empezar a hablar, abre la boca, pero no dice nada. Kaworu se detiene de pronto, le pone una mano sobre el hombro y le acaricia el brazo.

-¿Pasaste toda la noche en su cuarto?- pregunta Shinji de manera seca y directa.

-Si.- El sentimiento de incomodidad de Shinji empieza a desaparecer mientras Kaworu lo mira y sonríe. -¿Te preocupa eso?

-…- Shinji baja la mirada y la desvía hacia un lado.

-Si no dices nada… será como si no te importará… ¿no lo crees?

-¿Por qué pasaste la noche en su habitación? Ella… ella no es así

Kaworu cambia rápidamente su expresión, su mirada denota seriedad -Te parece si lo hablamos en otro momento… hoy es mi primer día como piloto oficial… deberías estar de buenas y feliz de tener con quien compartir esa importante responsabilidad.- dice Kaworu mientras vuelve a poner su mejor sonrisa.

Shinji trata de no observar la sonrisa de Kaworu. Asiente con la cabeza de forma mecánica y continua avanzando junto a él.

**III**

La habitación se siente extraña, los sonidos de las consolas, el olor a café, las luces demasiado blancas y demasiado ruidosas, todo en combinación da la sensación de estar en un hospital psiquiátrico. Asuka se encuentra al lado de Misato, ambas esperando la llegada de Shinji y de Kaworu. Asuka no necesita voltear, puede sentir el peso de dos miradas al momento de abrirse la puerta. Se esfuerza en ignorar esos ojos sobre ella y concentrar su atención en lo que dice Misato. Sobre el cuarto de operaciones. El comandante general y el subcomandante observan y controlan toda la escena desde la distancia. Al poco tiempo se incorpora Rei Ayanami vistiendo de civil.

-Bien… ya estamos todos- dice Misato con seriedad, la actitud que toma en una situación oficial.

-¿Por qué la niña maravilla esta vestida de civil?

-Su unidad no ha sido reparada, ella permanecerá de espectadora por esta ocasión.

Shinji luce tímido y un poco retraído al centro. Asuka a su lado y un poco adelante rumia frases inentendibles. Kaworu mantiene la vista fija en Misato con su peculiar sonrisa. Rei permanece al lado de Kaworu, un poco atrás, casi a la altura de Shinji.

-Primero… antes que nada…- dice Misato volteando a ver a Asuka. -…El quinto niño, es decir Kaworu Nagisa… -Misato se toma un tiempo para modular su voz. -… Kaworu Nagisa estará asignado a la unidad 02.

Misato sintió que no había terminado de dar la noticia cuando Asuka ya estaba reclamándole tal decisión. Sin embargo las palabras no llegaron a salir, no en la forma en que ella pensaba. Asuka tiene una expresión de odio, enfado, inconformidad. Kaworu la voltea a ver discretamente y todos esos sentimientos empiezan a diluirse lentamente, hasta solo quedar una cara de perplejidad.

-¿Por qué?... no es justo. –dice a modo de queja en un susurro.

Después de un pequeño silencio incomodo, Misato prosigue.

-Bien… -dice volviendo a su tono formal –Rei Ayanami estará asignada a la unidad 01… -sus ojos observan al comandante general -…hasta que su unidad quede totalmente reparada.

Shinji voltea a ver a Rei. Rei simplemente asiente.

-_hacía tiempo que no veía a Rei, tal vez algunos días… pero siento que fue hace mucho más tiempo._

Un poco más atrás, cerca de las computadoras, Ritsuko observa fijamente a los pilotos. En especial observa a Asuka y a Rei. Observa el lenguaje corporal de Asuka, quien inconscientemente le dedica miradas a Rei. Su atención luego se concentra en la figura del comandante.

-¿_En que estará pensando?_ , ¿_Rei dentro de la unidad 01?_

Ritsuko paladea su café matutino mientras los pilotos se alistan para las pruebas del día.

-Asuka y Shinji, por ser los pilotos designados de las unidades serán los primeros, después Rei y Kaworu…

-Obvioooooo. –dice Asuka tratando de fastidiar a Misato, cosa que no tiene el resultado deseado.

-…pueden retirarse.

-Shinji, ¿te importa si te acompaño?

-No- dice Shinji en un extraño tono de voz.

Asuka observa curiosa esta situación, mientras se ajusta los guantes de su traje.

**IV**

Los pasos suenan secos a través del corredor. Shinji permanece serio ante la presencia de Kaworu quien lo sigue un poco más atrás.

-¿estas molesto verdad?

-… (No hay respuesta)

-Te molesta que haya pasado la noche en la habitación de la chica pelirroja, ¿verdad?

-No es la chica pelirroja… se llama Asuka. Dice Shinji al momento que se detiene frente al ascensor que lo llevará hasta su unidad.

-¿Te pondrías igual si hubiera pasado la noche en la habitación de la otra chica, Ayanami, o con la Mayor Katsuragi?

-¿Por qué de pronto me dices estas cosas Kaworu? –el tono de Shinji empieza a ser un poco agresivo

-Shinji… -dice Kaworu con calma –cuando estoy contigo… siento algo, algo extraño, no sé cómo describirlo… eres una persona solitaria… constantemente buscas afecto, pero no quieres el afecto que buscas… no sé cómo describirlo.-

Shinji luce perplejo. Intenta decir algo pero no encuentra palabras para la situación.

-Me agradas Shinji, es lo que quiero decir, me agrada estar contigo, de una manera que no imaginas… -Shinji se sonroja al sentir el contacto de la mano de Kaworu sobre la suya –pero también me agradan otras personas… como la chica… Asuka quiero decir. Ella también provoca sentimientos extraños en mí.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-No entiendo porque las personas tienden a separarse para luego buscar unirse… simplemente no le encuentro una lógica.

-Kaworu…- dice Shinji mientras aprieta su mano sobre la de él -…todas esas cosas que dices… que sientes cosas por Asuka y por mi… ¿Por qué me las dices?

-Son las 2 personas que más me llamaron la atención… porque ambos construyeron su hogar en mi corazón…- los ojos de Shinji buscan la mirada de Kaworu, de pronto su sonrisa se le antoja radiante y llena de vida y esperanza. Shinji siente una especie de ensoñación.

El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose es sencillamente ignorado. Shinji y Kaworu continúan mirándose, uno frente al otro. Kaworu avanza rápidamente y abraza a Shinji. Shinji se siente confundido pero corresponde el abrazo, la sensación de paz y tranquilidad es total.

De pronto Kaworu aprieta con más fuerza a Shinji, la clase de abrazo que parece más una despedida que una acción fraternal o de amor. La paz y la tranquilidad que Shinji parecía sentir rápidamente desaparece y toda la angustia y todo el dolor que parecía haber desaparecido en los últimos días se abalanza con fuerza sobre él. Shinji ve rápidas y vividas imágenes sobre Kaworu. Lo ve hablando frente a extraños monolitos que le recuerdan a una vieja película de viajes espaciales. Ve como conoció a Asuka y a Rei. Ve claramente el momento en el que empuja a Touji por las escaleras. Lo ve la noche anterior que pasó en la habitación de Asuka

-Este es el fin del mundo… -dice Kaworu mientras empuja a Shinjin dentro del ascensor y bloquea su funcionamiento desplegando un pequeño campo AT

-Asesino… MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA… LO SABÍA… SABÍA QUE HABIAS SIDO TÚ…-las palabras de Shinji son cortadas por la puerta cerrada del ascensor.

**-**Lo siento Shinji… -dice Kaworu con una melancólica sonrisa -…esto tenía que ser de esta manera.


	11. apocalipsis por favor

**Apocalipsis por favor**

**-**El sonido de las alarmas, el pánico, los gritos y el estrés… de alguna forma, creo que ya empezaba a extrañarlo. Las personas corriendo como gallinas sin cabeza, dando y recibiendo órdenes. De pronto me siento como en una película de guerra.

Gott… amo el olor de la tragedia por la mañana…

**I**

-Declaren estado de emergencia. –grita Misato mientras rápidamente observa monitores y analiza la situación. -¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-Patrón azul… es un ángel… confirmado.

-Pero ese chico… ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Acaso nadie se dio cuenta de que era un ángel?

Tal vez nunca dio una razón para que se sospechara eso, Mayor. –dice Ritsuko mientras observa los monitores apoyándose detrás de Maya.

Misato voltea rápidamente hacia donde está el comandante.

-Cierren todo acceso al cuartel general, bloqueen todas las puertas, localicen la ubicación del ángel…- grita Gendo desde su lugar al momento que rompe su clásica postura. –y envíen a las unidades 01 y 02 de inmediato

-a la orden, señor- fue la respuesta al unísono de todo el cuarto de operaciones.

-¿Qué cree que pretenda el ángel? –pregunta Fuyutsuki en tono confidencial

-Tal vez quiera destruir todo el cuartel general- contesta Gendo mientras observa a Rei, que permanece cerca de Misato. –Seele se apresuró, jugó muy pronto sus cartas, clara señal de que ya no tienen el control de la situación. Este es el momento que habíamos estado esperando…

**II**

-Idiota Shinji, ¿dónde mierdas estas en un momento como este?- La unidad 02 desciende velozmente siguiendo al último ángel –_ya te vi maldito…_

_-La pelirroja, eh… era lo más obvio._

Kaworu desciende con mayor velocidad perdiéndose de vista. Asuka acelera su descenso.

El cuarto de control es un caos. Misato no pierde de vista los monitores, que a pesar de no mostrar un video, por medio de las gráficas y las lecturas numéricas puede darse una clara idea de la situación.

_-vamos, vamos Asuka… no vayas a fallar ahora_. ¿Dónde diablos está el piloto de la unidad 01?

-Se encuentra atrapado en un ascensor, el equipo de rescate ya va en camino

Misato recuerda fugazmente que el quinto niño quiso acompañar a Shinji antes de su prueba. Su atención se vuelca sobre Rei que permanece pendiente y a la expectativa.

-Rei…

-Si

-Prepárate lo más rápido de que puedas. Iras a apoyar a la unidad 02. Doctora, ¿en cuanto tiempo puede recalibrar el núcleo de la unidad 01?

-Aun cuando es rápido, tomará algunos minutos… -dice Ritsuko con un aire de duda por la posible idea de Misato.

-Vamos Asuka, confiamos en ti, solo resiste un poco. –dice Misato con preocupación.

**III**

Los 12 monolitos de Seele se presentan uno por uno en su formación circular.

-Travis ha hecho su movimiento… ahora solo es cuestión de esperar y ver como se desarrollaran las cosas.

-El comandante Ikari fue muy obstinado al creer que podía sobrepasar la autoridad de Seele

-Comandante… ¿tendrá el valor de rendirse… o luchará hasta la muerte?

-Hemos esperado por largo tiempo este momento- dice el monolito marcado como 01. –el camino ha sido largo y ha estado lleno de obstáculos… pero ahora todo nuestro esfuerzo será recompensado.

-¿Y la unidad 01?, ¿no supondrá un problema en esta etapa?

-No… la unidad 01 ya no representará una amenaza para nosotros nunca más. –sentencia el monolito 01

Travis desciende sin interrupciones hacia el dogma terminal mientras silva una canción. Su rostro expresa una maraña de sentimientos, complejos y difíciles de asimilar.

-El fin de una era siempre está marcada por el inicio de otra. Ahora, con la bendición de los pergaminos de nuestro lado daremos fin a esta era que se nos ha sido impuesta, y como humanidad, marcaremos el inicio y el camino que en conjunto decidamos.- dice el monolito 01

-que así sea. –dicen los monolitos restantes.

**(A través del universo)**

-Nada puede cambiar mi mundo, nada puede cambiar mi mundo… imágenes de luz vacilante que bailan frente a mí como un millón de ojos me llaman una y otra vez a través del universo...- Travis cierra los ojos y se concentra mientras canta. De pronto un poderoso terremoto sacude todas las instalaciones del cuartel general de Nerv. La unidad 02 es desplaza hacia un lado y su descenso en ligeramente frenado por la onda de choque.

-Ese hijo de puta… ¿Cómo alguien tan chico puede generar un campo AT así?- dice Asuka tratando de reincorporarse y continuar su persecución.

-Nada puede cambiar mi mundo… nada puede cambiar mi mundo. –Travis observa la sombra que llega desde arriba de él y se voltea para encarar a la unidad 02

-Maldito…- grita Asuka al momento que intenta atacarlo con el cuchillo progresivo. –creíste que yo caería en tu juego… como el idiota de Shinji… yo no soy como él.- Asuka intenta atacar a Travis pero sus intenciones son frenadas por el despliegue del campo AT

-Scheiße... –el impacto hace que Asuka se repliegue y que Travis nuevamente le tome una ligera ventaja.

-_vamos chica pelirroja… eres más que esto_.- piensa Travis mientras ve a la unidad 02 acercarse nuevamente.

-Vamos Asuka… Hyuga… si en cualquier momento la unidad 02…

-No te preocupes. Haré desparecer este lugar.- dice mientras sonríe. Misato le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Jai Guru Deva, Om… -una nueva sacudida hace temblar el cuartel general. Travis avanza velozmente y llega hasta las puertas del cielo seguido muy de cerca por Asuka.

Shinji llega rápidamente hasta el cuarto de mando. Misato lo observa y con la mirada lo manda a su unidad 01. Shinji luce enojado, Misato ve en sus ojos un odio diferente, una actitud que nunca había visto en él. Ritsuko también nota esa extraña actitud en Shinji, quien antes de partir le dedica una mirada a Gendo. El comandante voltea ligeramente a verlo. Shinji se detiene antes de cruzar la puerta y su mirada se hace más oscura y severa. Gendo lo ve partir y luego vuelve su atención hacia los monitores que muestran el combate.

-Maldito… luego de encargarme de ese ángel seguirás tú… ya tuve suficiente de esta mierda.

**IV**

Sin perder tiempo Shinji empieza el descenso que anteriormente hicieran Asuka y Kaworu. Rei regresa al cuarto de mando vistiendo su uniforme blanco. Ritsuko observa como la expresión de Rei luce preocupada.

_-¿Por qué tendrá esa cara? ¿Estará preocupada por la situación…?_ No lo creo…

La expresión de Rei es sombría y angustiante, como si supiera la tragedia que se avecinaba. Sus manos lucen tensas, entrelazadas y sus ojos están más abiertos que de costumbre.

_-algo… algo me está llamando… -_piensa intensamente.

_-es una voz… son muchas voces… son muchos sentimientos, felicidad, amor, odio, miedo, ira, temor, alegría… el sentimiento del sol a través de las nubes de verano. Él ángel, la segunda… el comandante… todas las personas, todos tienen miedo… este sentimiento, este frio odio que escala dentro de mi… este miedo, la decepción… Ikari…_YYYYYYHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos voltean al escuchar el agudo grito de dolor de Rei, Ritsuko permanece distante mientras observa las reacciones de la primera niña. Misato rápidamente trata de ayudarla pero es repelida violentamente por Rei que se tira al suelo mientras se aprieta la cabeza con fuerza. El comandante general se levanta violentamente de su silla.

-¡REI!- exclama impotente desde su posición. Misato vuelve la mirada pero no alcanza a ver qué ocurre.

-¿Qué es todo esto en mi cabeza? HHHHHHSAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK me duele… dentro… duele mucho… nnnnno puuuueeeedddddddo controlarrrrrrrlllooooooooooo ¡NOOOOOOOOO PUUUEDDDOO!

La angustia se hace total ante tal escenario. Misato luce perpleja y no sabe qué hacer, el comandante no se mueve de su posición. Mientras Ritsuko observa el curso de la batalla que se lleva a cabo en el dogma terminal.

Frente a los ojos de Rei Ayanami las imágenes se suceden una sobre otra. Una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos corroen su interior mientras tiene vagas visiones del quinto niño. Donde aparece sobre ella, acariciando su cuerpo sin vida. Aparece sonriendo, acariciando su vientre mietras escucha en su cabeza su voz.

-se necesitan 2 para hacer el amor… se necesitan 2 para hacer la vida… -repite casi mecánicamente mientras trata de reprimir y controlar el dolor que se acumula dentro de ella.

Misato trata inútilmente de controlar a Rei que ahora se retuerce de en el suelo.

-Mayor.- dicen al unisono Hyuga y Aoba. Hyuga continúa con la oración. –la unidad 02 ha logrado capturar al ángel.

Misato deja a Rei y se apresura a ver los monitores del dogma terminal, donde ya tienen video disponible.


	12. adiós cielo azul el peor día

**Adiós cielo azul (el peor día de todos)**

-Una vez, mi mamá y yo veíamos una caricatura… en ella decían que se podían pedir deseos a las mariposas, estas se llevaban los deseos al cielo y luego era posible que se cumplieran… poco después de haber visto ese programa ella sufrió un accidente… al poco tiempo de ese accidente, ella murió…dejándome sola…

Yo le pedí a una mariposa que me trajera de regreso a mi mamá, que no importara cuánto tiempo tuviera que pasar… solo que me la trajera de vuelta, pero ella nunca volvió.

No dejaré que pase de nuevo, no dejare que mis deseos no se cumplan… no dejaré que acabe de esa asquerosa manera…

**I**

La unidad 02 tiene al último ángel frente a ella. Detrás de Kaworu la imponente presencia de Lilith es ignorada por ambos. Asuka pasea su mirada por todo el dogma terminal sus manos y su boca tiemblan débilmente ante el escenario que se presenta frente a ella.

-¿A, A, Adam?

-No… ella es Lilith- dice Kaworu mientas voltea a verla desinteresadamente.

-no trates de escapar ángel- dice Asuka con todo firme y agresivo

Kaworu se extraña de que la actitud de Asuka haya cambiado -¿Por qué me hablas así?- pregunta con genuina curiosidad-¿es que acaso no te agrado ya?

-Agradarme dices… como podrías agradarme… eres un ángel eres nuestro enemigo… a mí no me engañas… siempre te tuve vigilado. –la voz de Asuka aumenta en confianza y arrogancia. Kaworu observa seria y detenidamente la unidad 02

_-lo comprendo… su unidad debe protegerla…_ me pregunto chica pelirroja, si serás capaz de ponerme una mano encima.

Asuka recuerda fugazmente como Shinji se encontró en una situación similar, en el mismo lugar y bajo las mismas circunstancias. En aquel momento, él no quería matar a Travis, de hecho, a él le agradaba y supuso un golpe muy duro tener que matarlo…

-en aquel momento… tú le dijiste que lo amabas… y él te creyó- reflexiona Asuka mientras observa a Kaworu -por eso se puso así

-No sé a qué te refieres… - dice Kaworu con su habitual sonrisa amistosa, luego cambia a una seriedad que Asuka no recordaba haberle visto nunca -pero si no te decides rápido desencadenare eso que llaman tercer impacto.

-claro que no lo harás… tú- Asuka luce radiante y confiada –tú te mueres hoy.- dice mientras atrapa a Kaworu con las manos de su eva.

**(Libres como mariposas)**

Todo está bien ahora, todo está en silencio y todo parece estar oscuro. Las alarmas dejan de sonar, Rei logra tranquilizarse y ponerse de pie. Misato y Ritsuko se miran y luego ambas voltean hacia los monitores. Gendo y Fuyutsuki lucen tranquilos y expectantes al mismo tiempo. En el cuarto de control el ambiente empieza a ser asfixiante y claustrofóbico.

Los monitores muestran a la unidad 02 y entre sus manos muestran lo que parece ser una persona, un niño. Todos observan y nadie hace ningún comentario.

-_vamos Asuka que estas esperando_ –piensa Misato. Su rostro luce cansado. –_que estas esperando… acaba con el de una vez_

Ritsuko luce impaciente. Su rostro denota su angustia y el nerviosismo general.

Shinji no sabe que ocurre. Desciende a toda velocidad. Poco más abajo alcanza a ver las puertas del cielo abiertas.

-aguanta un poco más Asuka… ese maldito me las pagará… -dice con odio y desesperanza.

En el centro del dogma terminal, frente a Lilith, la unidad 02 tiene atrapado a Travis, el último ángel, un chico común y corriente que llego a Nerv y que parece agradar a todos los que entablan una conversación con él. Asuka está en silencio. Su unidad ha dejado de moverse. Sus sentimientos empiezan a emerger poco a poco. Su expresión de agresividad y confianza dan lugar a una tímida sonrisa, como si se sintiera apenada y culpable por algo que hizo mal. Esa expresión y esos sentimientos luchan en su interior con su actual estado de ánimo de excitación.

**-**Esto… esto… -tartamudea Asuka –esto no debía pasar… no se suponía que fuera así, no de esta manera…- Asuka contempla a Kaworu

-¿Qué no debía ser de esta manera pelirroja?

-ESTO… ¿Por qué mierdas me duele, me molesta?- dice Asuka tratando de contener sus emociones

-¿Qué te duele?- pregunta Travis sinceramente preocupado -¿te duele que haga esto?

Kaworu sonríe mientras observa a la unidad 02. En su interior Asuka lucha contra una serie de emociones contradictorias. Sus temores y sus sentimientos, los que anteriormente fueron revelados y cicatrizados por un temor aun mayor chocan contra la ambigua sensación de estar haciendo algo malo y bueno al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué lo haces? -dice Asuka finalmente Asuka casi al borde de las lágrimas.

¿Por qué hago qué? –Kaworu nuevamente ataca psicológicamente a Asuka. Le hace revivir los momentos que han estado juntos y los sentimientos que Asuka desarrolló.

-Yo… yo… –Asuka luce cansada

-La sincronización de Asuka empieza a descender- dice Maya en el cuarto de control. Misato se aferra a su cruz mientras piensa en Shinji y en que logre llegar a tiempo.

-yo… y no siento nada por ti, entonces… - dice Asuka pesadamente ¿Por qué entonces haces esto?, haces que me duela

-la vida se alimenta de vida, y esta a su vez se alimenta de vida, la cual a su vez se alimenta de vida, y así sucesivamente, ¿Sabes quién dijo eso?

-¡NO! Y no me importa… dime porqué, ¿Por qué me haces esto?- Asuka trata de no llorar, se esfuerza en mantener su odio dentro de ella, esa es la única cosa a la cual puede aferrarse en este momento. Trata de no dejar que los falsos sentimientos provocados por Kaworu la afecten- ¿Por qué?... yo no soy así, yo… yo no soy de esta manera… jugaste conmigo, me hiciste creer algo, aun lo haces… me haces creer una mentira… una asquerosa mentira…- las lágrimas salen poco a poco, pequeñas y frías.

Kaworu sonríe.

-di algo maldita sea… Yo no soy así… esos no eran mis sentimientos, verdad… esos sentimientos no eran reales... no lo eran, no lo son, ¿verdad?-dice Asuka casi llorando.

Kaworu sonríe.

Asuka observa.

Kaworu sigue sonriendo.

-¿LO ERAN? Gott… dime que no es cierto… no puede ser cierto.- Asuka ya no puede contener más el llanto.

Kaworu siente el frio contacto con la unidad 02. –Digamos que simplemente, te deje sentir lo que querías sentir. Aun no entiendo porque las personas se aferran a negar o despreciar lo que tanto buscan, incluso encontrándolo siguen despreciándolo y siguen buscándolo

-esa mierda no me sirve de nada asqueroso ángel.- dice Asuka con una voz que parece más un lamento que una queja.

Con una mano temblorosa Asuka mueve a la unidad 02.

-solo dime… dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-no lo sé… solo sentí curiosidad…

Travis mira detenidamente a la unidad 02. Asuka puede sentir que la está viendo a ella a través del metal. En su mente empieza a escuchar una canción, una melodía suave llena de sentimiento que le recuerda al himno nacional de Francia. Observa a Kaworu, escucha su voz, pero él no mueve los labios.

-_no hay nada que puedas hacer que no se pueda hacer, nada que puedas cantar que no se pueda cantar, nada que puedas decir, pero puedes aprender a jugar el juego, es fácil… _yo… yo también escuchaba a The Beatles cuando era niña. –dice Asuka más tranquila. Limpiándose los ojos y tratando de recuperar completamente el control.

Kaworu sonríe.

-¿dejaras que yo te mate también… como lo hizo, quiero decir, como lo hubiera hecho Shinji?

-Yo no puedo morir…

-sí, se me la historia… -dice Asuka- la muerte es la libertad más absoluta…

-si tú lo dices pelirroja

-¿Por qué lo harías? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué te dejarías matar estando tan cerca de lograr tú objetivo?

-¿Por qué?... tú ya debes saber porque…

-¡ASUKAAAAA!- grita Shinji desde la entrada del dogma terminal. La mirada de Travis se vuelve sombría –Asuka, resiste un poco más…

-Si planeas hacer algo, te sugiero que lo hagas ya- dice Kaworu casi como una orden.

-No lo hagas Asuka… noooooo…- grita Shinji al llegar hasta donde se encuentra la unidad 02.

Asuka mueve su unidad 02 y mata a Travis, comiéndose la mitad de su cuerpo. Un repulsivo olor a sangre empieza a avanzar a través de la cabina de la unidad 02, Asuka siente asco y empieza a dar arcadas como si quisiera vomitar.

-qué asco… es realmente repulsivo… me siento mal…- Poco a poco las emociones y sentimientos que atormentaban a Asuka parecen disiparse, siente húmedo el rostro y siente los ojos adoloridos.

-lágrimas… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estoy llorando?- el sentimiento parece haber desaparecido por completo. -¿Qué ocurrió con el ángel?

-¿era realmente un ángel? No se defendió. No hizo nada. Ni siquiera desplego un campo AT.

-_…también se necesita la voluntad de querer provocar el tercer impacto-_ piensa Asuka mientras recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Kaworu la noche que lo vio frente a la casa de Misato. –él no tenía ningún motivo real para provocar el tercer impacto.

**II**

De pronto Rei se desvanece nuevamente y empieza a gritar enloquecida.

-¿Pero qué…? Antes de que Ritsuko termine su frase, un poderoso terremoto sacude las instalaciones del cuartel general.

-el epicentro está ubicado en la posición de la unidad 02.

-patrón azul… naranja… azul…

-¡¿Pero qué demonios…?- dice Misato desconcertada y sin poder concentrarse en nada.

-Azul… patrón Azul…- dice Aoba mientras su cara se transforma en una mueca de terror.

-¿Qué… otro ángel? No puede ser- dice Misato mientras empieza temblar de miedo.

En el interior del dogma terminal Shinji observa sin poder hacer nada como la unidad empieza a sufrir un extraño comportamiento y como le sale una esfera roja en el centro de su pecho.

-Asuka-

En el cuarto de control el pánico se apodera de todos. Misato contempla descorazonada el monitor mientras sostiene su crucifijo, Maya y Ritsuko observan las gráficas sin poder comprender que está ocurriendo, Hyuga y Aoba se saludan, se abrazan en un acto fraternal y ambos se dirigen a abrazar a Maya. Luego los tres ríen y conversan sobre anécdotas que vivieron mientras trabajaron en Nerv. Misato y Ritsuko se unen tímidamente al grupo. En el piso superior Gendo y Fuyutsuki lucen perplejos, y resignados.

-Esto nunca debió suceder de esta manera- dice Gendo mientras observa los monitores y toma asiento.

-ese chico… tal vez ni siquiera Seele tenía control de esto.- dice Fuyutsuki a manera de consuelo.

-¿Por qué fue de esta manera?- dice Gendo tratando de contener su desilusión

-Tal vez, es como dijo Einstein, Dios no juega a los dados con el universo…

-entiendo…

En la habitación oscura, una silla vacía es un testigo mudo.

-Travis nos ha traicionado. Este escenario no estaba contemplado.

-Travis no nos ha traicionado. Simplemente, el no creía en nuestros propósitos.

-le dimos la libre voluntad de elegir… él eligió, él tenía el poder para hacerlo.

-ese fue un grave error… uno que nos ha costado muy caro.

Uno por uno los monolitos marcados con números y con la leyenda solo sonido se empiezan a apagar con un sonido seco.

-al final, hemos fracasado… -dice el monolito marcado como 01. -…para acabar con la vida en la tierra… el tercer impacto ha comenzado.


	13. JAMBI

**JAMBI [Esto no debería pasar]**

**I**

Un sonido, como un silbido o un susurro muy débil amortiguado por el peso de la tela. Una respiración pesada.

-quiero permanecer contigo… no sé cómo, pero quiero estar siempre junto a ti.- dice una voz rasposa y débil.

La luz atraviesa la débil resistencia de unas cortinas viejas y sucias. En el aire, a través de los rayos del sol pueden observarse el polvo flotando. La habitación luce descuidada, mal organizada y da una sensación de sueño y aburrimiento.

-El sonido urbano es como un placebo, te entume la mente, te debilita el cerebro y te hace sentir mejor, te hace escapar de la soledad.- dice una persona que observa por la ventana a un grupo de niños jugando.

-creo que eso ya lo había escuchado alguna vez- dice una silueta bajo las sabanas de una cama.

-sí, lo se… ya te lo había dicho antes…

Las sabanas se revuelven y debajo de ellas aparece Asuka con una actitud cansada y derrotada. La habitación le parece familiar. Observa los detalles mínimos, la ropa interior en el suelo que parece ser suya, el reflejo del baño a través del espejo. Las viejas y rotas cortinas semi cerradas semi abiertas por donde la luz del sol pasa perezosamente.

En el fondo de la habitación una vieja radio toca Mr. Moonlight con un ruido metálico como si tuviera quemada una bocina. Asuka trata de incorporarse pero las piernas le fallan y le duelen. Observa bajo el ligero camisón que lleva y ve marcas de navajas y heridas que apenas empiezan a cerrarse en la parte interior del muslo, cerca de su entrepierna. Siente la mente entumida y tarda en reaccionar a lo que está viendo. Sus ojos lucen perdidos y su voz no puede articular una frase exacta.

Asuka avanza torpe y lastimosamente por la habitación, tropezando con las cosas a su camino. Se detiene a la mitad del recorrido y retrocede vacilantemente.

-¿qué ocurre?

-esto…- dice. Su voz se escucha rasposa, como si tuviera la garganta muy seca. –esto ya lo había vivido… o soñado.

Nuevamente el sentimiento de soledad empieza a inundar la silenciosa y ahora más oscura habitación. Una por una las farolas de la calle empiezan a encenderse, su luz blanca intenta filtrarse hasta la habitación formando extrañas y tenebrosas sombras. Asuka escucha su respiración y el latir de un corazón. Parece que hubieran pasado horas, pero solo han transcurrido unos minutos.

Asuka pasea suavemente su mano por su entrepierna, se detiene en cada herida y la recorre lentamente con la punta de sus dedos, inspeccionándola, reconociéndola. Se detiene en una que le causa un profundo dolor, como si fuera una herida reciente. Vuelve a pasar su mano y el dolor la hace retroceder. Sin embargo vuelve a pasar la mano por esa herida, como si tratará de acostumbrarse al dolor, incluso buscando una sensación placentera.

La misteriosa figura que se encuentra de pie la observa. –Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, todas las niñas bonitas se convierten en unas putas drogadictas, ¿no te parece?- dice con una sonrisa burlona.

Asuka levanta pesadamente la mirada. Sus ojos lucen cansados y sin brillo. Sus labios se ven resecos y agrietados. Su cabello ya no brilla ni se ve aseado. Su respiración es entrecortada, como si hubiera llorado hace poco tiempo o como si se le dificultara respirar. Observa sus manos, sus brazos. Su piel también luce seca y maltratada, sus brazos parecen huesos de lo flaco que están. Se toca el rostro y no logra reconocerlo.

-¿Qué… que este lugar?

-no lo sé… podría ser la vida autosuficiente que querías… es difícil saberlo encerrados en esta habitación- la figura misteriosa continua observando a través de la ventana. -¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Asuka trata de reír sarcásticamente. El intento le produce un agudo dolor en el pecho y un acceso de tos. –Si no lo sabes tú… -dice tratando de reprimir la tos –es poco probable que yo sepa. –Asuka retrocede hasta la cama, donde se deja caer.

La extraña figura avanza hasta quedar frente a Asuka, trata de acariciarle el rostro. Asuka rehúye el contacto pero la figura le toma el rostro con ambas manos, la acaricia tiernamente y se inca frente a ella hasta que sus ojos se encuentran.

-trato de acercarme a ti, y tú te alejas…

Asuka se siente perpleja por el comentario. Asuka escucha las palabras, pero no logra comprenderlas

-…haces un hueco en mi corazón…

-¿Quién… quien te dijo esas cosas?, ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Asuka reconoce las palabras y su mente evoca una imagen.

-No lo sé pelirroja, solo las sé… no sé porque estoy aquí, ni que es este lugar… solo sé que las niñas de mamá acaban siendo unas putas, adictas que solo se interesan en quien pueda pagarles otra dosis. –dice la oscura figura misteriosa con una voz un poco agresiva.

-_niñas de mamá…_- piensa Asuka mientras observa esos ojos tristes que la miran, que tratan de pasar a través de ella y desnudarla por completo.

**II**

La unidad 02 genera una especie de campo AT invertido que avanza velozmente hacia la superficie. Todos en el cuarto de control se preparan para recibir el impacto, pero no ocurre nada.

-¡DOCTORA!… -grita Maya rompiendo la sensación de temor.

Ritsuko se acerca y observa en un monitor de MAGI.

-No puede ser… Maya, ¿estos datos… son los de las unidades 01 y 02?

-Si

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta Misato preparándose para lo peor.

-La unidad 01 está conteniendo el anticampo AT con su propio campo AT…- dice Ritsuko apresuradamente -si Shinji logra evitar que el anticampo AT de la unidad 02 de despliegue en su totalidad tal vez haya una oportunidad.

-Asu… Asuka, resiste por favor. –dice Shinji mientras empuja con su campo AT a la unidad 02 que se convulsiona salvajemente.

-_Shinji… Asuka…- _piensa Misato con un débil sentimiento de esperanza. –_tienen que lograrlo… no por nosotros… tienen lograrlo por ustedes mismos._

**III**

Asuka avanza lentamente por un camino viejo y destruido. Le recuerda a algún lugar en Berlín o Múnich. Lleva su plugsuit roto y una mochila de campismo. Se detiene en una pequeña elevación y contempla el lugar. El cielo gris oscuro da señales de tormenta, el frio viento hace que Asuka se frote sus brazos buscando calentarse.

-Yo… conozco este lugar- dice mientras se detiene bajo un puente a inspeccionar los carteles.

-no creo… -

-este lugar… mi mamá y yo solíamos recorrerlo cuando salíamos a pasar, ¿Por qué esta todo destruido?

-Tal vez así quedo después de no pudiste evitar eso que llamas tercer impacto- Asuka observa a la figura sombría, a la cual ahora le brillan unos lentes casi cuadrados, con las puntas ovaladas. –tal vez este lugar representa todas esas cosas que abandonaste cuando decidiste que eras autosuficiente… descuidaste este camino así como descuidaste muchas otras cosas en tu vida…

-hablas como un fantasma de Dickens- comenta Asuka de forma sarcástica. -¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- Asuka contempla el panorama, recuerda haber estado en una habitación donde todo estaba sucio y ella parecía una adicta desvalida, pero no recuerda hace cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese lugar, ni cómo fue que salió de allí.

Detrás de unas grandes y oscuras la luna se asoma imponente. Asuka voltea a verla y después mira en la distancia, tratando de reconocer e identificar lo que se encuentra un poco más adelante. Poco a poco, el sonido nocturno de los grillos, y el flujo de corriente eléctrica en los transformadores de los postes empieza a hacerse notar. La extraña figura se encuentra sentada en el suelo, haciendo dibujos en la tierra y silbando una canción. Asuka lo observa un tiempo y después llega hasta donde se encuentra.

-¿Y ahora qué haces?

-Juego… con esto…- La figura sombría levanta la cara y sonríe.

-¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? No representa nada para mí…

-…yo no te ando paseando por ningún lado…- dice la silueta oscura sin levantar la vista -…estos lugares tú los eliges. Yo solo te acompaño.

Asuka empieza a impacientarse, observa en el suelo un camino de hormigas. Lo sigue con la mirada hasta llegar al cuerpo de un pequeño pájaro que yace muerto. Las hormigas, rojas como su traje, tratan de llevárselo.

-¿Qué se supone que significa esto? Ya sé lo que opinaba Dalí –dice con sarcasmo.

La extraña figura no contesta. Asuka parece confundida, en la distancia escucha el sonido de voces, débiles y lejanas, también escucha música, Se voltea rápidamente para buscar el origen de esos sonidos pero no encuentra nada.

-Ahora… creo que empiezo a comprender… la decepción, el miedo al rechazo y el fracaso... –dice Asuka en voz baja. Una ola de sentimientos y sensaciones recorren su mente y se estancan en su corazón. –esas cosas… las que quise decir, las que apreciaba y no valoré. Toda esa mierda que se supone debe hacer a una mejor persona… ya no existe.- La mirada de Asuka es triste y reflexiva.

-esto es el pesado sentimiento de la libertad… eso me parece a mí…

Asuka se tumba en el suelo mirando a las débiles estrellas que empiezan a aparecer. Su respiración es relajada, tranquila. De pronto recuerda las heridas de su entrepierna y se toca buscándolas sobre su traje. Trata de sentirlas e identificarlas pero no las encuentra.

-mis sentimientos por ti son débiles... –dice una voz en el viento. Asuka se levanta buscando e origen de la voz, que le resulta familiar. Su primera reacción es ver la figura misteriosa que la ha estado siguiendo, pero no la encuentra, parece haber desaparecido.

-uso todo mi valor para hablarte…

-… la verdad… no soy tan fuerte como yo pensaba. –termina diciendo Asuka con tristeza. –_Esos son pensamientos de Shinji. Esos y los otros también_.- se encoje apoyando su rostro sobre sus rodillas y se queda pensativa.

La misteriosa figura oscura observa a Asuka desde un lugar más elevado.

**IV**

En el cuarto de control Rei se levanta débilmente de entre todas las personas que la rodean, su mirada luce ausente y su atención parece estar en otro lado. Toca su vientre y siente algo extraño. Sus ojos parecen vidriosos y en su expresión hay temor, dolor, esperanza. Toda clase de emociones, sin embargo estas ya no duelen.

-ese chico… -dice en tono muy bajo- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Qué es todo esto?

El impacto de otro terremoto sacude a todas las personas. Rei se asusta e inconscientemente se aferra al brazo de Ritsuko, quien se sorprende de ver a Rei prendida de su brazo, asustada y confundida. Una escena nunca hubiera imaginado posible.

-_extraño desenlace… de entre todas las personas en el mundo, que sea yo la que muera junto a ti… protegiéndote- _piensa con ironía mientras cubre a Rei con su brazo.

-Esto no es la complementación humana- dice Gendo a Fuyutsuki secamente.

-No, esto… esto solo es la destrucción imparcial de toda forma de vida en la tierra. Ese chico… él pudo haberlo provocado… tal vez todo esto es obra suya…

-Adam, Lilith, Eva… los seres humanos… Yui… –dice Gendo en forma de meditación. De pronto su mirada pasa a Rei y sus pensamientos se amontonan en su cabeza. –Ese chico… el ángel… -Fuyutsuki observa a Gendo y espera escuchar su explicación –el ángel le quitó a Adam, ¡Rei ya no posee a Adam! –dice tirando la silla al levantarse apresuradamente.

Fuyutsuki luce perplejo, trata de hacer un recorrido mental de la situación durante los últimos días pero no logra encontrar un momento en el cual esos eventos pudieron haber ocurrido y ellos no se hubieran enterado.

-Cuando apareció muerta… cuando la reintegramos debimos haber notado…

-La persona que hizo ese trabajo…- interrumpe Gendo -…no sabía que Rei tenía a Adam en su cuerpo, por eso no hizo la notificación. Un error muy grave…

-¿Hay forma de remediarlo?- pregunta Fuyutsuki casi conociendo la respuesta, mientras observa al personal de Nerv.

-(Silencio… palabras incomprensibles)- Gendo observa a Rei y a Ritsuko.

**V**

-…uso todo mi valor para hablarte… pero tengo miedo… del mismo resultado.

Misato y Asuka están sentadas a la mesa. Encerrado en la cocina se encuentra Shinji. Asuka reconoce la escena. Ve como Misato juega con los cubiertos y le muestra una sonrisa de complicidad. Escucha el sonido del agua y los trastes. El ambiente es agradable y cálido.

-_Misato…- _piensa Asuka –_ella dice que soy yo la que siente algo por el idiota de Shinji… pero es ella. Yo sé cómo lo mira, como le habla y como lo consiente… me molesta… toda esa atención… no es justo.-_ el pensamiento de Asuka suena a frustración.

-¿te dan celos?- dice la voz de la figura misteriosa que se encuentra paseándose cerca del cuello de Asuka.

-_quisiera que se quitara esa estúpida mascara de falso interés humano… prácticamente quiere que Shinji… -_Asuka no termina la frase. Algo en su interior le impide continuar.

¿Qué es lo que quiere? Si no lo aceptas… si no reconoces esos sentimientos, será como si no te importara. –La figura misteriosa trata de incitar a Asuka. –recuerda… las niñas bonitas acaban siendo unas putas…

-como Misato…- Interrumpe Asuka mientras pasea su mirada de la sonrisa de Misato, que se le antoja estúpida y forzada hacia el lugar donde se encuentra Shinji, ajeno a las dos. –_Ese idiota_- Piensa mientras inconscientemente sonríe un poco.

Antes de darse cuenta de que observa a Shinji con una actitud de comprensión, de nostalgia y de posible aceptación, siente el pesado golpe de la verdad en todo su ser. La situación que vivía en su hogar. Su corazón empieza a sentir el agudo dolor del odio, sus emociones se alteran y se hacen más volátiles.

¿Dime que es lo que quiere? No reprimas ese sentimiento… aquí las cosas son más sencillas, no ocupas disimular nada. –dice la oscura silueta mientras muestra una macabra sonrisa a un lado de Asuka

Un teléfono suena y Shinji pasa por la puerta para contestar. Misato lo sigue con la mirada mientras sonríe coquetamente. Asuka nota el gesto y denota molestia.

-Nadie puede querer a un idiota como él, nadie puede porque él mismo se ha empeñado en que así sea… y, y…- Asuka trata de negar los sentimientos que empiezan a molestarla. Trata de reprimirlos y encausarlos hacia otra cosa. Sin embargo la fuerza de la verdad la obliga a aferrarse a esa molesta sensación de incomodidad

-¿Y?

-Misato es una maldita puta que quiere a Shinji para ella sola… esa es su naturaleza, solo lo ve como un trofeo más en su cama. Ella solo lo quiere para distraerse un rato.- dice Asuka muy molesta. –prácticamente ella me lo dijo en aquella ocasión cuando salí del hospital… yo… yo traté de ignorarla, de pensar que solo quería molestarme… pero lo vi en sus ojos, lo escuche en su voz… hablaba muy enserio cuando dijo que le gustaría que Shinji fuera solo para ella y que si yo no tenía intenciones de aceptarlo, ella no lo despreciaría.

Asuka luce molesta y cansada. Su cabello se encuentra despeinado. Misato ha desaparecido, Shinji también, ahora solo se encuentra acompañada de la figura oscura en medio del comedor de la casa de Misato. Aun siente odio en su corazón, una extraña mezcla entre odio y coraje, por reconocer y aceptar el hecho de que le molesta que alguien pretenda el amor y la atención de Shinji. Le molesta el hecho de que le moleste y se sienta incomoda con la sola idea de que alguien pretenda el amor de Shinji.

-ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES… NADIE PUEDE QUERERLO… SOLO YO, SOLO YO… SOLO YO… NI ESA PUTA DE MISATO… NI LA NIÑA MARAVILLA… NI SIQUIERA ESE ASQUEROSO ÁNGEL QUE JUGÓ CON SUS EMOCIONES COMO JUGO CON LAS MIAS… SOLO YO… SOLO YO… SOLO… yo… solo… yo… porque cuando vea que nadie… cuando vea que nadie puede darle eso que él quiere… que necesite… -Asuka se siente más cansado, su respiración es entrecortada… él… él será solo mío.

**VI**

Shinji se esfuerza por contener a la cada vez más incontrolable unidad 02, sus esfuerzos parecen no tener resultados.

-Asuka… por favor… necesito que me ayudes.

En el interior de la unidad 02 Asuka se retuerce de dolor contemplando imágenes extrañas y situaciones abstractas. Siente el dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo y siente como si el alma fuera a partirse por el sentimiento de angustia y agonía que experimenta.

-¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿Por qué está pasando esto?, MUTTIE, MUTTIE… mamá… mamá- La voz y los gritos de Asuka son escuchados por todos en el cuarto de control, donde todos se encuentran tensos y nerviosos, atentos a la situación y al desenlace. Los gritos de Asuka se hacen cada vez más agudos y largos, más insoportables. Misato se siente inútil y sin saber que poder hacer. Maya se tapa los oídos para tratar de no seguir escuchando el sufrimiento.

(El pánico y el vómito… después nada. Todo ha acabado ya)

Asuka se encuentra dentro de su unidad 02, observa como Shinji trata de contener las violentas contracciones que está sufriendo. Incluso sin verlo puede sentir su dolor, y su miedo, su angustia a fracasar y su deseo de salvarla.

-idiota…- dice Asuka mientras sonríe débilmente y se relaja, cayendo en una especie de semiinconsciencia.

* * *

hola... antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora.. anduve enfermo estos dias y el trabajo y blablabla... ademas de que en realidad batalle un poco con este capitulo y con los que siguen...

quisiera usar estas lineas para explicar que este capitulo contiene un poco de carga biográfica =p, por lo que si a alguien no le parece interesante... sorry, parece que mi vida no es interesante entonces

en fin, espero lo disfruten... y comenten mucho, sobretodo si les gusto o no les gusto, byebye


	14. LAVIDADESDEELESCENARIO

**LAVIDADESDEELESCENARIO [Esto en realidad está sucediendo]**

-La sensación del pasto sobre los pies descalzos… me gusta. Aun no me acostumbro muy bien pero me gusta. Me gusta que el pasto se sienta húmedo, y me gusta estar en el suelo en un momento así. Me gusta este olor, y me gusta el sonido del viento entre los árboles, también me gusta el sonido lejano de otras voces, el cielo azul con unas pocas nubes, el cielo azul…

Aún tengo esa pesadilla… extraño sueño… el cielo tiene una mancha roja… el mar es color rojo, huele a sangre… unas cosas blancas caen del cielo, y el rostro gigante de Rei Ayanami se parte por la mitad.

(Mantén la respiración unos segundos, inhala, exhala)

Shinji está a mí lado. La arena se siente incómoda, no es como estar sobre el pasto verde, en una escena de las caricaturas de Ginger. Creo que fue un mal sueño… eso debió ser.

Todo se mueve a mi alrededor, en cámara lenta, es un movimiento muy pesado y torpe… no escucho nada, solo me llegan sonidos amortiguados… estoy tan cansada.

**I**

La unidad 02 continúa tratando de expandir un anticampo AT. Shinji está en el límite de sus fuerzas. En el cuarto de control l tensión es enorme, pareciera que hubieran pasado horas, sin embargo e reloj apenas se ha movido unos pocos minutos, muy pocos en realidad.

La unidad 01 logra derribar al evangelion de Asuka y se pone sobre él. Frente a las unidades, Lilith observa muda e inmóvil.

-Vamos Asuka… controla esto… no dejes que te domine… tu puedes, eres mejor que esto… hazlo por mi…- Shinji presiona con fuerza contra la Unidad 02, tratando de que consuma toda la energía que le resta. –Por favor Asuka… no puedo perderte, no así… yo… yo… -la voz de Shinji empieza a hacerse quebradiza, bajando a ser más un susurro agónico con el que trata de reprimir sus lágrimas.

Poco a poco las fuerzas comienzan a abandonar a Shinji. La unidad 01 empieza a ser repelida lentamente. Todos en el cuarto de control observan como el anticampo AT de la unidad 02 empieza a crecer nuevamente.

-Shinji…- Misato siente el sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo.

-Ikari…- dice Rei que se separa de Ritsuko y se acerca hasta Misato.

Ritsuko, Maya, Hyuga y Aoba permanecen juntos expectantes. Gendo y Fuyutsuki también permanecen mudos y a la expectativa

-No… ya no puedo… estoy tan cansado… Asuka… lo siento, pero ya no puedo con esto… una vez más, te he fallado. –dice Shinji con resignación y lágrimas en los ojos mientras las fuerzas lo abandonan.

-perdónenme todos… - Misato abraza a Rei y se prepara para recibir el impacto final. Pero nada ocurre. Observa los monitores y ve como la unidad 01 continúa reteniendo a la unidad 02

-¿Ocupas ayuda? Shinji siente un contacto cálido y una presencia agradable, familiar.

-Ka… Kaworu… -El contacto directo hace que Shinji se sienta lleno de felicidad, perdido en un sentimiento de paz y de tranquilidad, donde nada puede estar mal. –creí… Asuka te mato, ella… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-yo no puedo morir… al menos no de esta forma.- dice con su habitual sonrisa.

-Yo, ya no puedo con esto… estoy muy cansado Kaworu. No sé qué ocurrió, Asuka provoco el tercer impacto… ahora todos morirán… por mi culpa.- la voz de Shinji toma el tono lúgubre que más la caracteriza

-Tienes que poder, aun cuando estés cansado tienes que poder.- la voz de Kaworu es tranquila y alentadora. Shinji se siente inspirado por su voz y trata de aferrarse al sentimiento.

-Kaworu… -Shinji nuevamente se esfuerza por contener a la unidad 02 que parece más descontrolada que nunca. –Kaworu… dime una cosa… -Shinji luce con renovadas energías. -¿Dime por qué estás aquí?

Kaworu sonríe y mira a los ojos a Shinji. –Entre tú y yo… -su sonrisa se hace más amplia –eso es irrelevante. –Shinji le corresponde la sonrisa y empuja su unidad con más fuerza

**II**

Asuka se encuentra acostada en una cama, en una habitación gris, fría y lúgubre para su gusto.

-_esta habitación huele a sexo.-_piensa mientras pasea su mirada por el lugar. Sus manos recorren su cuerpo inconscientemente y descubre que no lleva nada de ropa. Además, las heridas en su cuerpo han vuelto a aparecer. Asuka se levanta rápidamente, pero un agudo dolor la hace bajar la velocidad. Escucha ruido de agua procedente del baño. Espera atenta para ver quien saldrá por la puerta. Mientras espera, empieza a reconocer el lugar.

Un individuo desconocido aparece tras la puerta del baño. Observa como Asuka trata de cubrirse con las sabanas y le sonríe maliciosamente.

-¿tienes un problema con esto no es así?- dice el sujeto desconocido.

Asuka lo observa, lo vigila con la mirada. El tipo misterioso se pone unos pantalones, se arregla un poco y abandona la habitación. Se detiene en la puerta y le tira algo a Asuka envuelto en una bolsa de plástico. Asuka revisa el contenido, prueba un poco y siente rápidamente como su lengua se entume. Prueba un poco más y luego deja la bolsa a un lado.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué pasa todo esto?, ¿por estoy aquí?- sus lágrimas no salen. Ella quiere sentirse mal, quiere sentirse realmente molesta por la clase de vida que está viviendo, por todas esas elecciones que ha tomado mal, pero no puede, no en esta ocasión. En el mundo real, en el verdadero mundo adulto, no es fácil pretender ser una mujer adulta. No es fácil cuando estás sola.

-donde no tienes a nadie… donde no hay gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, es muy difícil encontrar un porque

Asuka voltea rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la habitación y ve la silueta inconfundible de Rei Ayanami observando el cielo desde la ventana. Siente nauseas de solo pensar en las posibilidades, una aversión que le causa dolor de solo imaginar lo que podría ser en ese momento.

-¿Por qué estas tu aquí?- Asuka trata de sonar molesta pero el dolor la hace hablar en voz baja.

-yo vivo aquí… contigo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Asuka se sorprende de la respuesta y trata de pensar en la situación. Su memoria hace un rápido recorrido por algunos aspectos importantes de su vida: La muerte de su madre, el distanciamiento de su familia, su vacía relación con sus padres. Recuerda que un día decidió irse de su casa, al principio fue bien, pero luego las cosas se complicaron y su orgullo no le permitió volver derrotada.

Rememora la escena de un aeropuerto, se ve sola por una ciudad desconocida, hoteles baratos y barrios pobres. Se ve a sí misma hablando con Rei en un callejón, se ve conviviendo con ella, las 2 juntas caminando, una vida fácil y rápida, excesos y prisas. Un mundo sin ángeles, sin Nerv, sin evangelions. Una vida como la quiso, donde nadie se preocupó por ella y donde ella vivió sin importarle nada.

Rei camina lentamente hasta la cama donde se encuentra Asuka, quien la analiza detenidamente. Su andar es cadencioso, tratando de ser sexy y provocativo. Suspira frente a la cama, se sienta y busca sobre las sabanas las piernas de Asuka.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunta Rei con extrañeza. Asuka no logra comprender la situación, ni la actitud de Rei. No es como ella la conoce y eso la confunde demasiado. Sus acciones y comportamientos tampoco son normales.

-¿Qué… que ha pasado aquí?

Rei observa los ojos y la mirada débil y perdida de Asuka. Se acerca y se acuesta junto a ella abrazándola con actitud protectora. Acaricia su largo y enmarañado pelo y pone su cabeza sobre el hombro su hombro.

-tampoco me gusta esto… pero… no tenemos otra opción.- Rei contempla la ventana, como si tratará de ver que hay más allá, como si buscará una salida.

Asuka siente que su cuerpo y su mente no son de ella, no comprende cómo puede estar en la cama con Rei, y como esta puede estarla abrazando de manera tan afectuosa. Es como una alucinación o un mal sueño. Se percata de la ropa de Rei, la cual solo consiste en su ropa interior. Ve que ella también tiene heridas en las piernas y en sus brazos. La observa más detenidamente, su cabello luce más largo de lo que recordaba, y su piel más pálida.

-te amo lo sabias, ¿verdad?- la voz de Rei rompe el silencio de la habitación. Asuka casi no puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar. Su mente está perdida en la impresión. -te amo… nunca te abandonare, siempre estaremos juntas… sin importar lo que pase. –continua Rei mientras acaricia el rostro de Asuka, quien puede ver pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de Rei.

Asuka trata de concentrarse, de enfocarse en el lugar correcto. Recuerda, o cree recordar un bar, se encuentra sola y observa a las personas. En la distancia ve a una chica de pelo azul, corto que se encuentra en la misma situación que ella, sola. La chica de cabello azul se acerca y la saluda con su bebida. Tiene escenas perdidas y sobrepuestas. Lo próximo que sabe es que ellas dos se besan, se acarician y recorren el cuerpo de la otra con los dedos, se conocen. Se inyectan una a la otra. Mezclan todo con todo. Una vida fácil y rápida.

La pesadilla comienza poco después. Asuka trata de incorporarse, Rei la observa y la ayuda. Por primera vez desde que tiene consciencia del lugar se da cuenta de la humedad en la cama, la sensación incomoda y pegajosa entre sus piernas. La sensación la llena de asco y temor. Sus ojos se ponen vidriosos. Siente el fuerte impulso de vomitar, pero Rei trata de calmarla y relajarla.

-nos… nos conocimos… -dice Asuka mientras trata de dejar la cama –nos conocimos cerca de aquí.

Rei parece confundida por la actitud de Asuka. –Sí.

-Estábamos tan solas en el mundo… tu y yo… no teníamos a nadie. –Rei afirma con la cabeza. –no éramos… no somos tan diferentes como pensaba…

-Una vez me dijiste que éramos como las dos caras de la luna…

Asuka responde casi mecánicamente –contradictorias… pero siempre juntas. –trata de sonreír. El dolor es intenso. Se voltea débilmente a mirar a Rei. Observa toda la habitación, ve la puerta del baño abierta, las cortinas grises y la débil luz que proviene de lo que parece ser la cocina. Respira lentamente. Su cuerpo desnudo luce cansado. La visión no es la más agradable del mundo. Tiene consciencia de ello.

-Tú… ¿tú me amas? Verdad… niña mod… quiero decir, Rei… ¿en verdad me amas?

-Sí. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas. –Rei parece confundida y en su voz y mirada Asuka puede percibir algo de temor.

-¿Sin importar en que me he convertido?… que sea solo… que solo sea un lejano recuerdo de lo que fui.

Rei se acerca hasta Asuka a través de la cama, la hace sentarse y le acaricia las piernas. –No me importa.- dice con voz tierna y tranquilizadora –te amo por quien eres, por quien siempre has sido.- Rei abraza a Asuka quien corresponde tímidamente el abrazo.

-Ya veo…- dice Asuka débilmente –aceptación…

**III**

-no hace tanto tiempo… parece que fue hace unos días, llegué a esta ciudad. Me sentía perdido, sin un motivo para estar aquí, ¿sabes?

-No… no te entiendo- dice Shinji forzadamente, mientras se concentra en la unidad 02

-como sea… tenía algo que hacer, sabía que había algo que tenía que hacer… era como una especie de misión o algo así. Ellos así lo dispusieron… -Kaworu se detiene y reflexiona –pero yo no me sentía muy bien con esas ideas.

-¿E…ellos?

-La unión de todas las formas de vida en una entidad… eso que ustedes insisten en llamar tercer impacto… es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida…

-¿Por qué dices eso Kaworu? No te entiendo…

-me gusta mi individualidad, me gusta quien soy y poder decidir quién quiero ser.- Las palabras de Kaworu hacen eco en la mente de Shinji. Su constante huida de la vida, y sus deseos más oscuros ahora parecen berrinches de niño malcriado en contraste con las ideas de Kaworu.

-Kaworu… -Shinji empieza a sentir el cansancio nuevamente -si esa es tu manera de pensar ¿Por qué dejaste que Asuka te asesinara? ¿Por qué dejas que todo esto pase? Quiero decir… tú eres un ángel… puedes evitar que esto continúe…

-Kaworu le sonríe a Shinji.- Nuevamente las emociones de Shinji se arremolinan en su corazón. La confusión y el miedo.

La unidad 01 es repelida con fuerza, siendo arrojada varios metros provocando de la unidad 02 se convulsione sin control. Shinji observa como una especie de luz blanca empieza a elevarse desde la unidad 02. Su principal sentimiento es temor. La luz blanca lo cubre todo. Alcanza a la unidad 01 y continua elevándose a través de los niveles del cuartel principal. Misato y Ritsuko se miran frente a frente.

-Yo… -dice Misato con temor

-Yo también amiga –la interrumpe Ritsuko mientras ambas se abrazan. Todos observan cuando la luz blanca atraviesa el cuarto de control y se extiende hacia el cielo.

* * *

pues bien... este es el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, creo que ya casi todo esta dicho... no recuerdo haber dejado ningun cabo suelto, si es asi, me lo comentan xp

sobre la escena de la segunda parte, protagonizada por Rei y Asuka... bueno, la escena esta libremente inspirada en algunas pelicula de David Lynch (un tipo muy, muy loco en realidad),

en cuanto a la relación que tienen las 2, pues me inspire un poco en la historia de Fantastic Man, dos caras tiene la luna, que tiene a estos 2 personajes como protagonistas

saludos y nos vemos, en el cap 15, el capitulo final

byebye


	15. LLENOS DE FELICIDAD

**LLENOS DE FELICIDAD**

-Creí que era mejor que todos, mamá… creí que era más fuerte que el idiota de Shinji… creí tantas cosas… trate de creer en la amistad, trate de creer en segundas oportunidades, trate de creer en mí… ahora no se en que creer…

Todo está oscuro.

-Han pasado solo unos minutos, tal vez 5 o menos. Maté al último ángel. Provoqué el tercer impacto. Pude escuchar muchas cosas, ver muchas cosas… pero no te vi a ti mamá, te busque por todas partes y no te encontré... No importa realmente, ya no importa. Aprendí a aceptar a los demás… aprendí a aceptarme… la verdad no soy tan fuerte como yo pensaba.

Todo está en silencio

-¿Logré cambiar algo? Quiero decir… ¿sirvió de algo todo esto? Siempre dejo que mi corazón hable primero… mi cabeza no sirve de nada en situaciones como estas… mi corazón… lo cuido tanto, lo escondo y lo protejo. Al final esta tan seguro y guardado que pierde su habilidad para amar. Dejo que mis sentimientos hablen antes de analizar las cosas… yo no pienso… solo reacciono.

Hice muchas cosas malas… por un sueño traté de cambiarlas, trate de cambiar. No sé si lo logré… si fue algo bueno o fue algo malo lo que hice, no sé si podré recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y todas esas cosas que he dejado escapar.

Todo está bien

Aún recuerdo esa noche, no sé porque se me viene a la mente en este momento. Ese chico… el ángel…

El amor es real… ¿realmente es amor? Eso me lo dijo en aquella ocasión. Él jugaba con mis manos, y me sentía bien, realmente bien… un sentimiento que no conocía. Me hacía sentir que perdía el control de todo, y no importaba.

En realidad no quise lastimar a nadie… y ni siquiera puedo llorar para comprobar que realmente me duele… me hace sentir como si estuviera mintiendo…

(Respira… mantente respirando… no pierdas la calma)

Shinji… perdóname, nunca quise que las cosas fueran de esta manera. Nunca quise lastimarte… eso solo… que no supe cómo expresarme… en realidad yo…

Misato… gracias… me divertí mucho… al final tenías razón… en casi todo.

Rei Ayanami… la próxima vez… tú sabes… podríamos intentarlo de otra manera…

Me hubiera gustado escuchar a los Carpenters una vez más, si… sus lunes y días lluviosos siempre me ponían tristes… pero me gustaba ese sentimiento… una extraña triste felicidad. Me hubiera gustado bailar con Shinji una vez más… comer su comida… ver la tele con él… hasta ir a la escuela juntos… pero ya no está realmente aquí. Me duele mucho… todo huele a sangre… no veo la unidad 01 por ningún lado. Pero me siento tranquila… creo que lo peor ya paso… tal vez… el idiota de Shinji si lo logró… cumplió su promesa… jejeje, salvo a la damisela en peligro… bien por él.

(Silencio…)

**I**

Una luz blanca irradia todo, toca a todos con su calidez y su color. El miedo ha desaparecido, la angustia y la soledad. Las personas en el cuarto de control están confundidas, no saben lo que pasa. El sentimiento es tan perfecto, tan agradable. Es como si la pesadilla hubiera terminado. No saben cuál fue la causa pero están agradecidas.

Los sobrevivientes empiezan a salir de sus refugios. No hay audio ni video, pero todos sienten que están a salvo. El dolor se ha ido. Misato avanza lentamente hacia una salida cercana, lleva a Rei de la mano. Detrás de ellas caminan Ritsuko, Maya, Hyuga y Aoba. Más atrás Gendo y Fuyutsuki recorren el blanco pasillo con precaución. Todos avanzan hacia la salida, hacia el sentimiento cálido del sol, hacia el cielo azul con sus aves y sus nubes, hacia el pasto verde, agradable al contacto con los pies descalzos.

Avanzan hacia ese sentimiento de libertad y de confort. Todos se detienen en la salida. Se miran y se agradecen silenciosamente el estar vivos. Sonríen. Misato, con Rei de la mano es la primera en atravesar el umbral. La luz le lastima los ojos, no distingue nada, pero no importa, se siente llena de felicidad, ese sentimiento es suficiente.

**(Vendrán lluvias suaves)**

El sonido de las olas de mar rompe constantemente el silencio. El viento sopla moderadamente haciendo que los árboles se muevan apelmazadamente. La noche es particularmente clara. El cielo está despejado y se encuentra totalmente lleno de estrellas. Una estrella fugaz se precipita contra la tierra y desaparece en el horizonte. Hay ropa tirada en las calles, carros abandonados. La ciudad ha sufrido mucho en los últimos meses, está casi en ruinas, como una escena sacada de las historias de Minetaro Mochizuki. El viento provoca ruidos extraños al pasar a través de los bosques y las piedras.

Dentro de poco saldrá el sol. Sus rayos golpean un conjunto de edificios en una zona suburbana de bajos recursos. Lentamente continúa su recorrido por el cielo azul, cubierto ocasionalmente por pocas nubes. Al final del día se mete detrás de unas montañas y la luna empieza igualmente su ascenso por un cielo lleno de estrellas.

En algún lugar una alarma suena y permanece sonando hasta que las baterías se agotan. Todos los relojes empiezan a detenerse, marcando diferentes horas, y diferentes días. En ocasiones la fuerza del viento hace que la marea suba más de normal, en otros lugares hace que la basura recorra las calles y quede atrapada en otros lugares. Otra estrella fugaz cae y desaparece. Después lo hace otra y luego otra, en lo que parece ser una lluvia de estrellas.

Un día con ambiente optimista, la clase de día en que cualquier cosa puede pasar, casi en el ocaso, un objeto se precipita contra la tierra, cae en unas montañas provocando una poderosa explosión y dejando un inmenso cráter. El objeto tiene forma de lanza, con 2 puntas. Parece que a nadie le importan esas cosas ya.

En una playa cercana a las instalaciones de Nerv, donde la unidad 00 explotó y su piloto fue salvado por la unidad 02, donde un chico llamado Shinji conoció a otro llamado Kaworu, donde Asuka leyó un poema anónimo, algo se mueve, choca y se mueve sin poder oponerse. Un brazo con un uniforme rojo, que se encuentra rasgado es llevado a la orilla. Las olas lo arrastran, lo acercan y lo alejan, juegan con él, sin que este pueda poner resistencia. Finalmente él brazo se atora contra lo que parece una estatua destruida y se queda atrapado recibiendo los golpes del mar bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas.

(Silencio…)

**Fin**

* * *

Entonces... esto es todo, el fin de una historia... como anecdota curiosa, el final ya lo habia pensado incluso antes de escribir esta historia

similitudes con unos de los finales de Eva, pues si, si hay...

la última parte esta vagamente inspirado en el cuento de Ray Bradbury del mismo nombre, vendrán lluvias suaves, se los recomiendo, es muy bueno

les agradezco a todos los que lo leyeron, a los que opinaron y a los que les gustó... tal vez algún día escriba otra cosa byebye


End file.
